Quand la Tristesse marche à côté
by NolyKariad
Summary: Ianto ne va pas si bien... qq temps après Lisa. Jack tente de l'aider à refaire surface. Slash. 2nde fic.
1. Le Cocktail d'Owen

Ce joli couple ne m'appartient pas...

* * *

_"Sur ce sentiment inconnu, dont l'ennui, la douceur m'obsèdent, j'hésite à apposer le nom, le beau nom grave de tristesse"_

* * *

" Jack, on a besoin de Ianto, sinon on va pas s'en sortir à nous deux." S'exclame Gwen.

Jack regarde tour à tour Ianto et Gwen. Owen et Toshiko sont déjà rentrés au Hub, Toshiko légèrement blessée au bras.

" Monsieur, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Annonce Ianto d'une voix assurée.

" Ianto, je ne sais pas comment tu t'en sors sur le terrain, alors tu restes avec moi. Gwen tu restes en arrière. »

Les deux agents acquiescent la décision de leur capitaine. Ianto sort son arme, imitée par Gwen. Jack a déjà son arme en main.

Il ressent de la peur pour Ianto. Il pense qu'il n'est pas entrainé pour ça.

« Ianto tu restes derrière moi, aucune initiative. Gwen tu nous laisses prendre 2 minutes d'avance. Silence radio total. Ce n'est qu'en cas d'extrême danger qu'on le rompt. C'est clair ? »

« Oui Jack » Répond alors Gwen, alors que Ianto fait un signe de tête.

Jack prend une profonde respiration et regarde le jeune homme encore une fois. Il a l'air parfaitement serein. Comme si de rien n'était.

« Ianto, si tu ne te sens pas capable, je ne veux pas que tu te forces. Ce n'est pas dans tes attributions. »

Ianto déboutonna sa veste de costume et la retira pour être plus à l'aise. Il la déposa dans sa voiture. Celle avec laquelle il avait rejoint l'équipe pour les renforcer. Puis il baissa la tête sur son arme et retira le cran de sécurité.

« Peut être pas à Torchwood 3, mais je ne suis pas novice Monsieur. » Dit-il en même temps.

Jack ressenti un léger frisson le parcourir. Ianto, apparemment, avait encore des secrets qu'il devait découvrir.

« Tu me raconteras ça... » Lui dit Jack finalement, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Ianto rougit et baissa les yeux alors que Jack le fixait intensément.

« Bon, on y va ? » coupa Gwen presque gênée par la tournure de la conversation.

C'est une heure plus tard que les trois collègues entrèrent dans le Hub par l'ascenseur.

Gwen était toute fourbue, les mains écorchées et persuadée d'avoir un nerf de coincé. Jack avait échappé à la mort grâce à Ianto, en voulant la protéger. Et Ianto, sa chemise déchirée par endroits, n'avait rien, en apparence.

En arrivant en bas, Owen les accueillit et fit un rapide check-up en commençant par Gwen.

« Whoo vous sentez pas la rose tous les trois. » Dit il en aidant Gwen à se mouvoir.

« Passe une heure dans les égouts et on verra si tu sens toujours aussi bon... » Lâche Gwen les dents serrés.

Je vais prendre une douche de ce pas... dit gaiement Jack. Ianto ?

"Monsieur ?" Répondit ce dernier, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

"J'ai une récompense à te donner pour ton excellent travail..." Susurra le capitaine à son oreille, alors que Owen et Gwen étaient arrivés aux escaliers descendant à ce qui leur servait d'infirmerie...

Ianto leva un sourcil.

« Je veux bien te faire un petit massage, et te frotter le dos sous la douche. » Lui annonça alors Jack, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Ianto détourna la tête mi amusé, mi gêné. Ça faisait longtemps que le capitaine s'amusait à faire des sous entendus fallacieux, et il en avait prit l'habitude, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'abstenir de rougir.

« C'est trop gentil de votre part Monsieur. Mais non merci. Je me débrouillerai tout seul.

"Ianto... tu me fais de la peine en refusant mon offre."

"Désolé." Soupira Ianto, avec un regard faussement peiné.

"J'espère qu'un jour tu me diras oui. » Il lui lança un clin d'œil.

Jack s'étonnait d'avoir autant envie de voir le Gallois accepter sa proposition. Depuis la fin de la chasse dans les égouts, il mourrait d'envie d'enlacer et d'embrasser le jeune homme. Bon en fait, il en avait envie depuis longtemps, mais ce soir, face au professionnalisme et au savoir faire inattendu de son agent, il se sentait d'humeur badine.

Il l'avait trouvé, dès le premier instant où ils s'étaient rencontré, parfaitement à son goût. Mais le jeune homme, bien qu'il répondait à ses petits commentaires, ne lui laissait pas vraiment d'espoir. Pourtant, au plus Jack apprenait à le connaître, au plus Ianto devenait intéressant au point d'insister davantage un peu tous les jours.

Depuis la capture du ptérodactyle, Jack savait que Ianto était susceptible de succomber à son charme. Mais Ianto était tellement maître de ses émotions... L'histoire avec Lisa le lui avait définitivement confirmée. Jack avait compris que pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cette jolie tête, il fallait qu'il lui parle explicitement. Sans quoi Ianto se murait derrière son masque impassible et trop souvent sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ce n'était plus possible de laisser se cacher une telle bonté, ni une telle beauté, pensait-il.

« Monsieur ? »

Jack se retourna alors qu'il avait commencé à se diriger vers le sous sol, où se trouvait les douches.

« Ianto ? »

Jack essaya de sonder le regard de Ianto qui le fixait durement.

« Je voudrais qu'on arrête les sous entendus, Monsieur."

"Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise Ianto."

"Menteur !" Lança Ianto avec un petit rire.

"Bon d'accord, j'adore te faire rougir..." Avoua Jack avec un grand sourire.

"Je sais et ça me dérange Monsieur."

"Pourquoi ?" Jack était vraiment étonné. Il ne pensait pas que tout cela dérangeait Ianto.

"Parce que vous y arrivez trop facilement."

"En quoi est-ce dérangeant. Je flirte avec tout le monde."

"En effet Capitaine."

Ianto le laissa là. Et parti rejoindre Owen qui l'appelait de la baie médicale.

Jack sourit malgré lui. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Ianto avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec froideur... C'était peut être bien de la jalousie, de la déception ?

Ceci fit fortement plaisir à Jack. Ianto aurait-il peur de succomber s'ils continuaient leur flirt que Jack pensait, apparemment à tort, stérile?

Jack partit prendre une douche froide. Le sourire aux lèvres et des plans plein la tête.

« Repos Ianto. Et je ne rigole pas. Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour te lever tous les jours ! » S'exclama Owen, excédé. « C'est infernal ces agents qui font comme si de rien n'était. Si vous ne prenez pas soin de vous, comment voulez-vous mener à bien vos missions ! Tu es si jeune !»

Ianto ne dit rien devant la colère de son collègue. Gwen était retournée chez elle, Tosh également.

Jack arriva frais et dispo, alors que Owen s'époumonait à faire la leçon au jeune Gallois.

"Mais franchement. Rester dans un état pareil, sans rien dire. Tu croyais quoi en te taisant ? Que ça allait passer tout seul peut être ? Tu devrais te mettre des baffes plutôt !

"Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? S'interposa Jack.

"Aaah toi ça va hein ! S'emporta de plus belle le médecin.

"Owen, je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurles ? »

Ianto reboutonnait sa chemise déchirée en grimaçant. Jack aperçu un bandage en dessous.

"Pourquoi je hurle ? Mais parce que ce...

"Owen. » Dit simplement Ianto d'une voix lasse.

Owen se calma aussitôt et jeta un regard à Jack en secouant la tête. Il prit le dossier de Ianto dans ses mains et le referma d'un geste rageur et le rangea.

« Je rentre. Dit enfin Ianto en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Jack l'arrêta en lui serrant le bras. Ianto le regarda dans les yeux, surpris.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose avant que je m'en aille ? Demanda Ianto, calmement.

"Oui, que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas et qui a fait perdre son calme à notre cher docteur Harper."

Ianto se retourna et envoya un regard accusateur à son collègue.

« Rien qui ne vous regarde à la vérité, Capitaine.

"Oh que si ça me regarde. Tu es mon agent, et j'ai le droit de savoir si quelque chose ne va pas."

"C'est entre Owen et moi, uniquement." Rappela Ianto, sans se départir de son calme.

Jack ne l'avait pas lâché et le regardait dans le bleu ombragé de ses yeux. Ianto le défiait des yeux d'insister. Ce qui n'impressionna pas du moins du monde la capitaine, il devenait inquiet.

"Si je suppose que ton état de santé est préoccupant, alors je t'interdis de retourner sur le terrain.

"Je vais très bien."

Le calme de Ianto commençait à se dissiper.

« Alors dis moi pourquoi Owen hurlait ? »

Ianto secoua son bras pour se libérer. Surpris par la manœuvre, Jack le relâcha mais se reprit tout de suite et recula pour faire barrière de son corps. L'empêchant d'accéder aux escaliers.

Jack savait que Ianto ferait tout pour ne pas le toucher. Il n'était tactile avec personne. Qu'on le touche le mettait en général mal à l'aise.

Et donc Ianto recula comme s'il était devant un mur de feu.

« Jack, tu ne vas pas le retenir ici quand même. » Lâcha finalement Owen, radoucit.

"Je veux savoir si Ianto va suffisamment bien pour travailler Owen."

"Ianto a raison, c'est un secret médical." Affirma le docteur.

Jack et Ianto se fixaient toujours ardemment.

« J'ai le droit de savoir s'il est apte à travailler. Soit sincère Owen. S'il lui arrive quelque chose ce sera de ta faute. » Balança froidement le capitaine.

Ianto se retourna vers Owen le regard suppliant.

« Désolé mec. Mais non Jack, il n'est pas en état de travailler. Il a besoin de repos quelques semaines... et de soins pour ses côtes.

"Bien. Tu peux y aller Owen. A demain."

"Je dois le ramener. Je lui ai fait une piqure corsée pour ses côtes et... un cocktail perso, et ça va le mettre dans un état de somnolence ou comme s'il était bourré, ça dépend des gens..."

"Je le raccompagne alors. Vas-y.»

Jack se poussa pour laisser passer Owen. Ianto fit en sorte de passer en même temps, mais Jack l'empêcha encore.

« J'ai dit je te ramène. »

Jack tira Ianto, le visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée. Jack sentait qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser.

« C'est pour ton bien Ianto. » Voulu-t-il le rassurer quand ils furent tous les deux installés dans le SUV.

Ianto se mit à rire en croisant les bras sur son torse avec une petite grimace.

« C'est ça oui.

"Tu en doutes ?" S'impatienta le capitaine devant le comportement du jeune homme.

"Vous comprenez rien."

"Explique-moi alors ?" Demanda le capitaine alors que le SUV démarrait.

"Vous vous en foutez." Dit-il dans un murmure. Sa tête semblait devenir plus lourde.

"Écoute Ianto. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait penser ça, mais je ne me fous pas de toi du tout. D'après Owen, tu es en mauvaise santé et tu as besoin de repos. Et donc, parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, je suis ses recommandations." Expliqua Jack en tentant de garder son calme.

Ianto respirait plus fort sous l'énervement. Jack lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et le vit se passer la main dans ses cheveux.

« Des semaines... ! Dit Ianto complètement paniqué.

Jack ne le reconnaissait pas.

Ils arrivaient en bas du bâtiment de Ianto. Jack stoppa le véhicule et se retourna vers Ianto qui se tordait les doigts. Ses yeux clignant à plusieurs reprises. Il lui saisit le visage pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur. De la peur, de la tristesse... des larmes contenues.

« Ianto... » Murmura-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. « Parle-moi Ianto. »

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête sur son épaule, dans son cou. Jack sentait sa respiration.

« Viens Ianto. Montons chez toi. »

Jack aida Ianto à descendre de la voiture et grimpa avec lui au deuxième étage de l'immeuble. Ianto parvint à ouvrir la porte, malgré ses mains tremblantes et ses yeux qui restaient difficilement ouverts.

Jack entra et fut saisi par la décoration de l'appartement, ou son manque de décoration... Tout y était blanc : les murs, les meubles... aucun bibelot, aucune photo. Comme si l'appartement était en attente de locataire.

Ianto disparu dans une pièce du font. Jack le suivi et le trouva à moitié nu. Il voulait prendre une douche. Il n'avait pas eu le temps encore.

« Tu veux que je t'aide Ianto ? Proposa Jack, alors qu'il le voyait trembler en tentant d'enlever ses bandages.

Ianto acquiesça silencieusement en baillant.

Après avoir tout retiré, Jack constatât l'étendu des dégâts.

De nombreuses coupures zébraient le corps de Ianto, quelques bleus aussi. Les zébrures n'étaient pas de ce soir, certaines étaient là depuis quelques jours, d'autres depuis plus longtemps encore. Une, au niveau du cœur, était plus importante. Elle était presque cicatrisées mais plus profonde que les autres, elle était bien visible.

Jack comprit mieux la réaction de Owen, quand il vit les poignets de Ianto... Ils étaient eux aussi entaillés de plusieurs coupures fines, plus ou moins récentes également.

C'était Ianto qui s'était fait ça, pour faire ressortir la douleur, la tristesse qu'il avait en lui... Pourquoi n'avait il pas vu son désespoir ?

« Ianto... » Souffla Jack refoulant ses larmes et sa colère. Son cœur se serra quand la voix du jeune homme s'éleva dans un murmure.

« Des semaines, seul chez moi, que vais-je faire Monsieur...? ». Le jeune avait le regard perdu.

Jack mit ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Il le regarda dans les yeux et Ianto pris les mains de Jack pour les poser sur son torse. Il s'avança doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son capitaine. Les yeux dans le vague.

Jack sentit le cœur de Ianto battre dans la paume de sa main. Le sien battait tout aussi fort.

Le Capitaine ne dit rien, mais lui sourit. Ianto sourit en retour. Faiblement. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ses actes. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

Le Gallois retira aussi vite qu'il pu son pantalon et ses sous vêtements sans que sa nudité ne l'incommode, malgré la présence de Jack qui essayait de ne pas penser à ce corps finement musclé, bien ferme et si... masculin.

Jack ouvrit le robinet de douche et aida Ianto a entré dans la baignoire.

« Assieds-toi. »

Sans un mot, le jeune homme obéit en remontant ses jambes sous sa tête. Il posa son menton sur ses genou, encerclé de ses bras et ferma les yeux. Jack attrapa un gant propre dans le petit meuble à côté de la baignoire et avec le gel douche à l'amande douce, il entreprit de débarrasser Ianto de l'odeur des égouts.

Le Gallois gémit tour à tour de douleur quand Jack appuyait trop fort en passant sur des zones, qui laisseront apparaître bientôt d'autres bleus, tantôt il gémissait de bien être, peut être de plaisir pensa Jack, un léger sourire à chacun des ces doux bruits qui passaient les lèvres de son cadet.

"Ca va mieux Ianto ?

"Oui Capitaine." Soupira Ianto, la voix endormie.

Jack rinça son protégé et l'enveloppa dans une serviette de bain.

« Allez au lit. » Annonça-t-il.

Ianto posa sa main sur son épaule pour prendre appuie et sortir de la baignoire. Ce simple geste donna des frissons à Jack.

Dans la chambre de Ianto, les murs étaient noir et gris, le lit était recouvert d'une parure noir et rouge. La penderie, la commode et la table de nuit étaient en osier foncé, vieillit. Encore une fois, aucune photo, aucun objet de décoration. Néanmoins, la chambre était bien plus chaleureuse que le salon et l'entrée.

Jack ouvrit le lit et découvrit un short noir dépassant de sous l'oreiller. Ianto le lui prit des mains et l'enfila. Il laissa tomber le drap de bain et s'engouffra sous les couvertures à moitié endormit.

« Merci » Souffla-t-il.

"Je t'en prie Ianto."

Jack aurait voulu l'embrasser encore, le tenir dans ses bras et plus encore. Et alors qu'il allait éteindre les lumières et partir, Ianto se releva d'un coup.

« Jack ? »

C'était la première fois que Ianto osait l'appeler par son prénom. Jack adora l'entendre.

« Oui?

"Je ne veux pas rester tout seul."

Jack se senti pris au dépourvu, mais n'allait surement pas refuser à cette petite merveille qui le regardait avec ses beaux yeux bleu nuit, mi paniqués, mi endormis.

"Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Ianto, visiblement surpris, baillant à nouveau, laissant ses yeux brillants.

"Pourquoi quoi ?" Continua le capitaine qui ne comprenait pas trop où Ianto voulait en venir mais définitivement sous le charme.

"Pourquoi sur le canapé ? Je ne veux pas rester seul dans mon lit. J'ai froid.

Jack sourit légèrement et enleva ses bretelles et sa chemise, puis chaussures et chaussettes. Il préférait garder son pantalon pour ne pas choquer Ianto une fois qu'il reprendrait ses esprits. Puis il s'était rallonger sous les draps.

Jack s'allongea auprès du jeune homme qui se colla aussitôt contre lui pour se réchauffer. Jack se dit que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. La proximité de Ianto, son corps collé au sien... Sa main, paume contre sa poitrine et l'autre sur sa hanche, son front et le bout de son nez appuyés sur son torse. Ses cheveux humides frôlant son menton... Il allait passer une dure nuit, à se retenir de profiter de la situation.

Jack ne pu s'empêcher de serrer Ianto un peu plus contre lui après avoir éteint les lumières. Il l'embrassa sur le front et Ianto bougea contre lui, il passa la main qui était sur la hanche dans son dos. Jack le senti l'embrasser sur l'épaule, dans le cou, sous le menton.

Le « cocktail perso » qu'avait injecté Owen avait clairement désinhibé le jeune homme. Tout ceci ravissait Jack car il savait maintenant que le jeune agent, nourrissait des sentiments à son égard et pas des plus respectueux...

Demain matin, Ianto ne sera pas aussi facile à approcher, se dit Jack... Ce qui rendait la tentation encore plus grande. Mais non, il ne pouvait céder. Dormir avec un Ianto Jones libéré de ses réticences était pourtant un vrai supplice... Mais il le lui devait.

« Ianto, s'il te plait, arrête de bouger. Dors.

- Hmmm. » Murmura la voix ensommeillé du jeune homme.

Sagement Ianto posa sa joue sur son torse et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Jack apprécia le sentir abandonné contre lui. Il mit une bonne heure pour trouver le sommeil, au son de la respiration de Ianto, éperdument accroché à lui.

Vers cinq heures du matin, un cri étouffé réveilla Jack. Les bras de Ianto s'étaient tendus. Ianto sursauta et poussa à nouveau un cri.

Jack alluma aussitôt la lumière pour découvrir un Ianto tétanisé à côté de lui.

« Ianto ça va. C'était un cauchemar... Le rassura Jack en lui caressant la joue.

"Non non non. » disait Ianto, secouant la tête, les yeux fermés.

"Ianto ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi.

Jack insista une seconde fois, et Ianto ouvrit enfin les yeux.

"Capitaine ?"

Ianto regarda autour de lui sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi son patron était à côté de lui dans le lit. Il souleva rapidement la couette pour constater qu'il portait son short. Jack sourit. Le Ianto qu'il connaissait était de retour.

« Monsieur, que faites vous dans mon lit ? » Demanda t il alors, les yeux grands ouverts.

Jack se fit une joie de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur départ du Hub, dernier souvenir clair qu'avait Ianto, sans rien omettre.

« Ah, oui ? » Dit ce dernier finalement, rouge comme une pivoine depuis qu'il s'était rappelé qu'il s'était promené nu devant le capitaine, qu'il l'avait embrassé et presque supplié de dormir avec lui.

Après un petit silence, pour permettre à Ianto de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Jack se redressa dans le lit pour lui faire face.

"J'espère que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça..." Dit il en passant l'index sur les coupures.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance." Dit simplement Ianto en se rallongeant confortablement.

"Je suis bon psychologue en règle général. Tu peux me parler.

"Vous savez déjà si vous êtes si bon psychologue. » Répondit le Gallois en réprimant un bâillement.

Jack n'insista pas.

Sachant que Ianto ne se resserrerait pas contre lui, Jack se rapprocha après avoir éteint les lumières.

« A mon tour de me coller à toi. » Dit il en posant sa tête sur le torse de Ianto.

Jack s'attendait à ce qu'il le repousse, où qu'il se tourne ou carrément quitte le lit, mais pas du tout à ce que Ianto passe un bras protecteur autour de lui. En posant sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Merci Monsieur. » Souffla le jeune homme, reconnaissant.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Murmura le Capitaine, étonné.

Jack s'endormit rapidement au son des battements de cœur de Ianto. Il n'avait pas eu un si bon oreiller depuis longtemps...

* * *

_à suivre..._

* * *

Donnez vos avis et vos conseils!! ça m'aidera bcp! ;) merkiii


	2. En toute conscience

_On passe aux choses sérieuses..._ ;o)

* * *

**Le lendemain matin**

**

* * *

  
**

Un téléphone avait sonné. Les yeux de Ianto ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, pourtant il était réveillé maintenant.

On l'embrassa sur le front. Il ouvrit les yeux aussitôt pour se retrouver face à son patron. Ianto devint rouge. Jack sourit malgré lui.

Ianto n'arriva même pas à articuler. Il tourna la tête pour que Jack ne le regarde plus.

Le jour était levé et il jeta un œil à son réveil... 9:14.

Il se leva d'un coup pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, mais il perdit l'équilibre, la tête lui tournait.

Jack fit rapidement le tour du lit pour retenir Ianto avant qu'il se finisse par terre.

« Hey, tu es fou de te lever comme ça !

Je suis en retard Monsieur ! »

Jack souleva Ianto et le poussa sur le lit et le remit sous les couvertures.

« Tu crois que tu vas aller travailler? » Demanda Jack, mi amusé mi surpris.

Je ne veux pas rester ici. » Dit Ianto sans réfléchir.

Jack avait compris hier soir, que Ianto avait comme des sortes de crises de panique à l'idée de rester seul.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi Ianto. Owen arrive pour t'ausculter et te donner des calmants pour tes côtes. »

Ianto avait en effet une forte douleur à la poitrine. Il fit la grimace.

« Tu as mal?

"Non. Mentit Ianto en se tournant pour ne plus voir le Capitaine. "En tout cas, je ne veux plus de son "cocktail perso" Finit il.

Jack posa une main sur son épaule. Il se tendit.

« Ianto, j'aimerai que l'on discute. Demanda Jack en ignorant le mouvement de son cadet.

"Je suis fatigué Monsieur."

"Très bien. Alors nous discuterons plus tard."

Ianto ferma les yeux. Il savait de quoi le Capitaine voulait parler, mais il ne sentait pas capable pour le moment. Il n'avait pas envie d'être jugé, et n'espérait pas être compris, parce que dans l'absolu, il ne se comprenait pas lui même. Tout allait de travers depuis Canary Wharf, depuis Lisa, depuis toujours en fait. Et il lui semblait que rien n'irait. Jamais.

Pourtant, quand le Capitaine était là, lui montrant son intérêt, même s'il n'était que sexuel, ça lui donnait du baume au cœur, et alors son monde reprenait un peu des couleurs pendant quelques instants. Certes trop brefs et éphémères, sans sentiments, mais il se sentait vivant à ces instants, et il en avait diablement besoin. Sans quoi, il serait parvenu à se tuer, une bonne fois pour toute après Canary Wharf.

Là, tout de suite, il avait envie d'en finir tant il se trouvait pathétique, tout comme l'était sa vie entière.

Jack lui caressait toujours l'épaule doucement, pour le réconforter. Comme il aurait réconforté un enfant, ou n'importe qui d'autre pensa Ianto. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il se maitrisa comme il pu pour que Jack ne se rende pas compte de sa peine et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et se tourna complètement sur le ventre. Il gémit légèrement de douleur en appuyant sur ses côtes, mais ne changea pas pour autant de position.

La main de Jack finit sa course sur la nuque de Ianto. Il frissonna. Jack sourit, ravit de la réaction du jeune homme. Il laissa glisser sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ianto se sentit défaillir et gémit doucement, sans s'en rendre compte cette fois.

Jack sourit plus franchement. Il remplaça sa main par ses lèvres... les soupirs d'aise de Ianto le ravissaient !

Ianto se laissait aller, puis quand la douce sensation arriva presque en bas de son dos, il se redressa sur ses avants bras et tourna la tête vers Jack. Les larmes contenues glissèrent le long de ses joues.

Jack eut le cœur serré devant cette vision et ne pu se retenir d'avantage. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et l'enlaça d'un bras autour de la taille et son autre main encadra le beau visage larmoyant.

« Tu es magnifique. » Soupira le capitaine avant de l'embrasser. Doucement d'abord, puis Ianto se retourna, ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine, et entoura le cou du Capitaine de ses bras, accroché à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ianto rendit son baiser à Jack. Ils gémissaient alors que leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre.

Ianto s'assit quand ils reprirent leur souffle, et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Jack tout en reprenant leur baiser, en entament une nouvelle danse avec leurs langues.

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte.

Ianto réalisa soudain ce qu'il faisait et recula comme s'il s'était brulé. Il regarda Jack, le regard plein de surprise et d'envie mêlées.

Jack le regarda tout aussi surprit et excité. La vue de Ianto, ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser lui donnèrent un léger frisson.

« C'est Owen. Rallonge-toi. Je vais ouvrir. »

Jack l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce. Ianto était comme en état de choc. Il avait envie de son patron. Son short était beaucoup plus étroit. Seigneur !

Il entendit Owen et Jack discuter dans l'entrée puis Owen entra dans la chambre, suivi de Jack.

Ianto était toujours assis sur le lit.

« Hey Ianto ! Tu devrais être allongé. » Dit simplement Owen, la mine sérieuse.

Ianto ne dit rien et se rallongea sur le dos. Le regard rivé à celui de son capitaine. Il rougit alors qu'il se rendait compte que Owen lui parlait sans qu'il l'entende.

« Ianto ? Tu m'entends ?

"Euh oui, oui pardon. J'étais ailleurs."

Owen prit son pouls, sa tension, inspecta ses côtes et ses différentes blessures.

« Pour ce qu'il y a dans ta tête on va prévoir un traitement. »

Ianto détourna encore la tête vers Jack. Owen cru qu'il ne voulait pas que Jack entende.

« Merde Jack, tu m'as dit que tu savais...!

"Il sait Owen. Ca va."

Jack n'avait pas décollé ses yeux de Ianto. Il semblait ailleurs, pourtant il le regardait avec insistance. Ianto avait des sentiments pour lui, il en était sûr, et il ne laisserait pas passer ça !

Vivement qu'Owen parte. Il ferait en sorte de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. C'était trop bon de le tenir dans ses bras, de le toucher et de l'embrasser. Il avait adoré l'embrasser !

Un quart d'heure plus tard Owen quittait l'appartement après avoir fait une piqure et rebander le torse du jeune agent. Il s'attendait à ce que Jack l'accompagne, mais celui-ci l'informa qu'il resterait avec Ianto aujourd'hui.

« Vous appelez si y a un problème. Je ne suis pas loin, j'arriverai vite. »

Owen avait finalement trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Laisser Ianto seul, n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Jack revint dans la chambre et trouva Ianto les yeux fermés. Pourtant Jack savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

« Je ne crois pas un instant que tu dormes Ianto Jones. »

Ianto ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

« Je suis désolé"

"Pourquoi donc ?" Demanda le capitaine, surpris, en s'approchant du lit. Il s'assit à côté du blessé.

"Pour tout ça..."

Il détourna la tête, Jack l'arrêta d'un doigt et le fit le regarder à nouveau.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as traversé des événements difficiles en très peu de temps..."

Jack le regardait tendrement, Ianto, sous l'insistance de ses yeux, rougit.

« Ianto... » Soupira t il en s'approchant dangereusement de ses lèvres.

« Monsieur... Soupira alors Ianto en posant ses mains sur le torse de Jack, pour l'empêcher d'avancer encore. « Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça. » Finit il dans un souffle, ses yeux scrutant ceux de son patron.

"Bien au contraire Ianto, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai envie. Et toi aussi t-en as envie."

Jack prit alors ses lèvres avec force et Ianto répondit avec fouge, en le serrant dans ses bras. Leur langue se gouttèrent sans restriction. Une des mains de Jack se glissa sous les couvertures pour caresser le ventre de Ianto qui gémit. Jack ne pu s'empêcher de continuer et descendit encore, sous le short et saisit dans sa main, la virilité fièrement tendue de son jeune collègue.

« Oh Ianto, si j'avais su... » Souffla Jack avant de reprendre ses lèvres puis en glissant dans son cou.

Ianto respira difficilement et gémit, de douleur cette fois, quand Jack s'était malencontreusement appuyé un peu trop sur lui, sur ses côtes. Le calmant n'avait pas encore fait effet.

« Pardon. » Dit Jack, la voix enrouée en lui caressant la joue.

Il se rendit compte que l'état de Ianto n'était pas des mieux pour lui faire l'amour pour la première fois. Il le voulait bien dans son corps et dans sa tête.

« Repose-toi Ianto. » Jack l'embrassa rapidement et se leva.

" Pourquoi...?" S'inquiéta Ianto

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que partie remise. Tu n'es pas en état pour ce que je veux partager avec toi. Nous attendrons que tu ailles mieux."

Jack l'embrassa encore, il commençait déjà à ne plus pouvoir s'en empêcher et s'allongea à ses côtés. Ianto, en grimaçant, se blottit contre lui. Il embrassa son cou, la clavicule, son menton.

« Ianto... s'il te plaît; Arrête de gigoter, tu vas me rendre dingue. »

Mais Ianto et Jack étaient trop excités... Donc Jack poussa Ianto sur le dos et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Il s'immisça sous la couverture et ôta rapidement le short de Ianto.

Ianto soupira puis gémit de plus en fort alors que Jack avait pris son membre dans sa bouche.

Il lui fit atteindre la jouissance, dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Il ressorti de sous la couverture et en prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur Ianto, il resta au dessus du jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui faire gouter sa propre semence. Ianto sentait l'érection de Jack sur son corps et il voulait lui donner du plaisir à son tour.

Jack allait protester quand il vit le regard de Ianto qui saisit son membre dans sa main et commença à le caresser doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Jack était toujours au dessus de Ianto, essayant de rester fort sur ses bras, pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Oh Ianto... » Cria t il quand celui saisi un téton entre les doigts fins de sa main libre.

Il accéléra le mouvement de va et vient. Il suffit de quelques mouvements pour que Jack se répande à son tour, dans un râle.

« Ianto... » Soupira Jack alors qu'il roulait sur le côté et que Ianto reprenait sa place initial, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Jack l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis sur le front.

« Dors Ianto. Je veille sur toi. »

Il serra le jeune homme contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Ils étaient doux.

C'était un vrai plaisir... Il avait supposer que Ianto était moins guindé qu'il n'y paraissait, et il avait raison. Le jeune homme était sensuel. Rien que le souvenir de ses gémissements rendaient Jack tout frissonnant.

"Vivement qu'il aille mieux". Pensa t il avant de rejoindre Ianto dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_peut être à suivre... ;-)  
_


	3. Ca discute

**CHAPITRE 3 – Ça discute...  
**

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après midi que Jack se réveilla à nouveau. Ianto toujours serré contre lui.

Il aimait beaucoup cette vue et cette sensation de son corps tout contre le sien.

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, mais la faim le fit se lever tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine après avoir remis boxer et pantalon.

Après quelques recherches, il constata qu'à part quelques conserves et briques de soupe, Ianto n'avait rien dans son frigo et des choses non identifiables dans son congélateur.

Jack comprenait mieux pourquoi le jeune homme était si mince malgré les pizzas... Enfin, Ianto mangeait tout au plus une part, et en y pensant plus il ne les finissait pas toujours.

Ianto ne mangeait quasiment pas...

Ce matin, le fait que Ianto réponde à ses avances, outre le fait que ça l'avait profondément ravi, ça l'avait aussi énormément rassuré.

Mais Ianto était vraiment en pleine dépression.

Heureusement qu'il y avait eu cette mission hier soir, sinon, jamais Owen n'aurait pu constater le mal être de son jeune amant.

Jack retourna dans la chambre et contempla Ianto un instant. Ses traits étaient tirés, ce qui ne gâchait en rien sa beauté, il semblait serein dans son sommeil. Mais ses poings serraient fortement la couverture, ce qui trahissait l'anxiété de Ianto, même dans son sommeil...

Jack pris une douche et se rendit au petit magasin prêt de la résidence de Ianto pour faire quelques emplettes.

En revenant avec un sac bien rempli, il découvrit Ianto dans l'entrée, le visage hagard.

« Où étais tu ? » Lui demanda t il.

Jack comprit que Ianto croyait qu'il l'avait laissé tout seul. Il aurait dû lui laissé un mot.

« Je suis parti chercher à manger Ianto. Viens dans la cuisine avec moi. »

De sa main libre, Jack saisi celle de Ianto, seulement vêtu de son short de nuit et de ses bandages.

Il déposa son sac sur le plan de travail et reporta son attention sur le jeune. Il le poussa et le fit s'assoir. Il s'accroupit face à lui, les mains sur ses genoux.

« Ianto, je prépare à manger pendant que tu vas prendre ta douche. »

Voyant qu'il allait refuser, Jack posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« C'est un ordre. »

Il aida le jeune à se lever lentement et l'accompagna dans la salle de bain. Ianto était mal réveillé et Jack commençait à croire qu'il n'allait peut être pas réussir à prendre sa douche.

« Ca va aller Ianto ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça avec un faible sourire.

« Bien, je te laisse. Tu m'appelles si besoin. »

Jack allait sortir en fermant la porte mais se ravisa et se retourna pour voir que Ianto n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se regardait dans la psyché. La main sur la cicatrice.

Jack supposa qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Qu'il pensait encore à Lisa.

« Ianto. »

Il sursauta puis le regarda, la main retournée le long de son corps.

« On a rien fait de mal. » Lui rappela Jack.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

Jack revint sur ses pas et serra Ianto dans ses bras. Celui-ci se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du capitaine et soupira.

« Tu as raison. »

Jack se senti rassuré. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et le repoussa doucement.

« Je vais préparer à manger. Tu me rejoins quand tu as fini... »

Ianto sourit plus franchement pour toute réponse.

Jack sortit en laissant la porte entre ouverte, sans se retourner, sans quoi il ne pourrait se retenir de rejoindre l'homme dans la baignoire.

Alors qu'il faisait cuire un repas tout simple, soit des pâtes et des steaks, Jack se disait que même si Ianto acceptait que Jack et lui passent à des choses plus sérieuses, il doutait que Lisa ne le laisse tranquille. Il était persuadé que son jeune amant se sentait coupable d'avoir succombé.

Ianto était trop altruiste. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, on n'empêche pas les gens d'être ainsi... et puis il aimait ça chez le jeune homme. Sa sensibilité, parfois à fleur de peau, contre balançait totalement avec sa force tranquille, son calme... Un faux calme en somme.

Jack ne savait rien de Ianto avant Canary Wharf. Enfin ce n'était pas exacte. Il connaissait les événement qu'avait traversé Ianto depuis Canary Wharf, mais il ne savait rien de lui, de ses pensées... Et il fut très en colère, parce que Ianto, lui, parvenait facilement à le comprendre. Lui qui se trouvait secret, de part sa condition d'immortel, avait trouvé son maître.

« Je n'aime pas si c'est carbonisé ». Lança une voix amusée derrière lui.

Jack sortit de ses pensées et arrêta le feu sous les steaks et chercha l'égouttoir pour les pâtes. Ianto s'avança et le sortit de sous la plaque électrique. Il vida lui même la casserole.

Il en profita pour le regarder et constata que Ianto avait enfilé un jean foncé et une chemise blanche, qu'il n'avait pas entièrement boutonnée. Elle flottait autour de lui.

Jack déglutit avec peine, alors qu'il sentait l'excitation l'envahir face au bellâtre inconscient qui se déplaçait pied nu devant lui.

« Tu as fait des pâtes pour toute l'équipe ? Dit le jeune homme en versant les pâtes dans un grand récipient.

Ce qui fit sortir à nouveau Jack de ses rêveries.

« J'ai juste très faim. » Dit le plus âgé finalement, une petite lueur dans les yeux, en fixant Ianto sans retenue.

Le jeune homme sentit une bouffée de chaleur le traverser sous l'allusion. Voir l'excitation si vive dans les yeux du capitaine le déstabilisait.

« Tu as l'air bien réveillé cette fois. » Dit Jack en apportant les assiettes sur la table de cuisine.

Il servit Ianto généreusement en pâtes.

« Je ne vais pas manger tout ça... » commença à rire le jeune agent en s'asseyant.

« Oh que si. »

« Tu veux rire, y en a pour 10 ! »

Jack se servit la même quantité.

« Non, c'est une quantité normale. »

Ianto ouvrit les yeux de surprise, et ouvrit la bouche presque choqué, quand Jack ajouta une grosse poignée de fromage râpé et le steak.

« Jack... je... » Commença Ianto.

Jack se leva et se pencha par dessus la table. De sa main il rapprocha la tête du jeune homme de la sienne en pressant sa main sur la nuque. Et il murmura à son oreille:

« Si tu manges tout, tu auras une récompense... »

Il l'embrassa alors chastement et se rassit sans le quitter des yeux.

Les grands et beaux yeux bleu de Ianto étaient toujours écarquillés... accompagnés de la rougeur tant appréciée.

Ianto se reprit et s'attaqua à ses pâtes avec un petit soupir de résignation.

Jack sourit malgré lui, un morceau de steak dans la bouche. Alors comme ça, Ianto voulait voir ce que serait la récompense...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jack avait terminé son assiette alors que Ianto n'avait même pas encore entamé son steak, et il restait au moins la moitié des pâtes.

« A l'inverse, tu seras puni si tu ne manges pas. »

Ianto leva les yeux de son assiette pour regarder l'homme en face de lui.

« C'est que, je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger autant. »

Jack trouvait ça étonnant. La quantité qu'avait Ianto dans son assiette n'était pourtant pas gargantuesque!

« Tu n'as pas faim ?

« Pas particulièrement non. Et puis, je viens de me lever. Manger de la viande au réveil, même s'il est bientôt 14 heures, ne me tente pas vraiment. »

Jack comprenait mieux. Il aurait peut être dû prévoir un petit déjeuner...

« Et bien mange un morceau de pain avec du fromage, j'en ai acheté aussi. »

Jack se leva et déposa tout sur la table.

« Non merci. »

Le capitaine allait rendre les armes quand une question évidente lui vint à l'esprit.

« Qu'est ce que tu as envie de manger alors ? »

Ianto posa sa fourchette et poussa son assiette.

« Rien. »

« Des gâteaux ? Du chocolat ? »

« Non merci vraiment. »

Jack tapa du point sur la table, et Ianto sursauta.

« Il est hors de question que tu te laisses mourir de faim ! A quoi tu joues ? »

Ianto fronça les sourcils devant la colère de son capitaine.

« Je ne joue pas... Je... »

Il se gratta la tête d'un geste penseur.

« Tu ? » Le poussa Jack.

« Je... je ne peux pas manger n'importe quoi. »

Jack haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Allergies. » Expliqua le jeune homme.

Jack ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement.

« A quoi ?

- Au lait de vache, et j'ai une certaine intolérance pour ce qui touche au poisson, aux céréales... c'est devenu tellement compliqué que je mange toujours la même chose.

- Des légumes et des pâtes ?

- Pas trop les pâtes au blé... mais je peux en manger un peu.

- Et la viande ?

- Comme je vous le disais, j'y suis allergique au réveil... seulement. Mais au final, je mange que quand j'ai faim, ce n'est pas un plaisir pour moi de manger. Je mange juste parce qu'il le faut.

- Je crois que c'est pas la seule chose que tu fais juste parce qu'il le faut. »

Ianto le regarda avec insistance.

« On en est tous là je crois quand on travaille pour Torchwood, on est un peu de la chaire à canon. On fait de notre mieux, et on passe notre tour. Nous n'avons pas d'importance individuellement.»

La vision de Ianto était tellement négative que Jack avait envie de le secouer comme un prunier et lui rappeler qu'il n'avait que 23 ans et que la vie était toute à lui. Mais Ianto n'avait pas totalement tort. La vie à Torchwood n'était pas belle. On se sentait utile au monde pourtant, mais jamais personne ne saurait les sacrifices. Ianto se voyait comme un combattant de l'ombre. Il n'aura pas son jour férié ou sa journée commémorative...

« Tu vois la vie très noire.

- J'ai beau chercher... mis à part Lisa et.. et toi, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de tâches de couleur.»

Il eut un petit rire qui serra le cœur de Jack, autant que l'aveu dissimulé. C'était un rire enfantin qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu.

« Comment étais tu enfant ? » Voulu-t-il finalement savoir.

Ianto cessa de sourire sur l'instant.

« Et vous ? » Dit il en lançant un regard noir au capitaine, sur la défensive.

Jack tenta de ne rien laissé paraître et après un bref silence, se lança dans la description de sa planète, de ses parents, et même de son petit frère...

Ianto avait écouté avec attention et avait le regard adoucit et plein d'intérêt.

Il lui pausa quelques questions sur les paysages, sur les us et coutumes de chez lui. Ce qui lui manquait. Jack lui répondit sans hésiter.

« Et toi alors ? » Demanda le capitaine, quand il eut terminé, après une bonne heure de descriptions.

« Je n'ai pas d'aussi jolies choses à raconter. J'ai grandi dans une famille quelconque, j'ai réussi à me faire émanciper à 16 ans et je suis parti à l'armée. »

Jack ne savait pas ça... et il en fut grandement surpris, encore une fois. Ce n'était pas inscrit dans son dossier... l'enfance de son jeune ami n'avait pas dû être heureuse.

« Comment as tu rejoins Torchwood et ses services administratifs ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué.

« J'ai été recruté à 18 ans par l'UNIT, puis à 19 ans par Torchwood. Je n'ai jamais mis un pied au service administratif. »

Jack fronça les sourcils.

« C'était Ian Thomas Jones à l'administratif... Il est mort. » Expliqua Ianto, en comprenant la méprise. « Tu as lu le mauvais dossier apparemment. » Ianto sourit.

- Tu n'étais pas à la Direction ?

- Non.

- Garde du corps?

- Moui...

- Ianto... s'impatienta Jack.

- Chef de la sécurité. » dit il précipitamment en buvant son verre d'eau, et en faisant en sorte de ne pas regarder Jack.

Le Capitaine ne su pas quoi dire. Il comprenait encore mieux la tristesse de Ianto. A seulement 21 ans, il avait été chef de la sécurité, et n'avait rien pu faire lors de l'attaque des cybermens. Il se sentait, sans aucun doute, responsable de tous ces morts...

« Comment peut on être chef de la sécurité à ton âge ? Recruté à à peine 18 ans par l'UNIT puis Torchwood... Je suis impressionné ».

Ianto prit une pâte dans son assiette et la mangea, sans ne rien ajouter, la tête posé sur sa main. Jack lui était piqué de curiosité!

« Quel était ton grade ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance Jack. C'est fini tout ça.

- Réponds s'il te plait.

Après quelques longues secondes, il soupira et avoua

"Capitaine"

Jack n'en revenait pas. Il rit malgré lui en réalisant la situation.

« Un capitaine, majordome à Torchwood 3... on peut dire que ta carrière est atypique. »

Tous les deux partirent dans un fou rire bienfaisant.

Jack redevint plus sérieux lorsqu'il vit l'assiette de Ianto.

« Bon, capitaine Jones, tu vas avoir droit à ta punition maintenant. »

A nouveau, le sourire sur le visage de Ianto disparu devant le regard étincelant de son aîné.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. Croire ou ne pas croire

_Désolée pour le délais... bcp de boulot et peu de temps avec des idées claires pour écrire... voici un petit chapitre, avant que ça se complique un ti peu... ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Croire ou ne pas croire**

Jack se leva et il vit Ianto se tendre. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre et cela amusait beaucoup l'immortel.

Il prit le jeune homme par la main et l'attira à lui pour lui donner un baiser digne d'Hollywood.

Ianto y répondu naturellement. Jack le serrait à lui faire mal Ianto n'en avait cure. C'était trop bon.

Jack ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ses lèvres mais à court d'oxygène il du s'y contraindre.

Ianto le regardait les yeux noir de désir.

« Imagine ce que seront les récompenses... » Souffla le capitaine, les yeux rieurs.

Jack embrassa à nouveau Ianto avec force et volupté. Il sentait le désir prendre possession de son corps et de celui de son jeune compagnon. A son grand ravissement et à son grand désarroi, sachant très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore passer au niveau supérieur.

Le capitaine fit se rasseoir Ianto et se mis à genou devant lui.

« Il est important que tu manges mieux. Avec Owen, on va te faire quelques tests pour clairement savoir ce que tu peux manger ou pas... »

Ianto encore hébété, acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans vraiment faire attention.

« Que veux tu faire maintenant ? J'ai loué un film en allant faire les courses si ça te tente.

- Euh oui. Bien sûr. Avant tu veux un café ?

- Non, va t'asseoir sur le canapé, j'arrive.

- Je peux faire le café. Assura Ianto.

- Non. Pas d'effort.

- Tu trouves que m'embrasser demande moins d'efforts que de faire du café ? »

Ianto avait levé un sourcil amusé.

« Je t'ai fait mal en t'embrassant ? Demanda le capitaine, soucieux.

- Non » Menti Ianto avec aplomb pour ne pas que son patron ne se sente coupable.

Jack ne le cru pas et baissa les yeux un instant.

« Désolé. J'ai du mal à ne pas te toucher. »

Ianto rougit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire toutes ces belles paroles. Surtout venant du Capitaine Jack Harkness. Homme du 51ème siècle, immortel, fort, intelligent, charmeur et ayant diablement conscience de sa beauté. Un homme pareil intéressé par lui, un pauvre homme du 21ème siècle, mortel, faible, bien que cultivé, parfaitement inintéressant, invisible et quelconque.

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vert la machine à café. Jack tiqua car Ianto n'avait plus les yeux pétillants. Un éclair de tristesse l'avait traversé. Il comprit de suite de quoi il retournait. Encore ce manque d'estime.

« Tu réfléchis trop Ianto. Je pense vraiment ce que je te dis. »

Ianto ne dit rien.

« Ianto ? »

Voyant que le jeune homme ne faisait aucun mouvement, Jack s'approcha de lui et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Ianto pour le tourner vers lui.

Ianto avait les yeux brillant et il était clairement en colère. Contre lui-même apparemment.

Jack le prit dans ses bras. Il voulait tant qu'il ait confiance en lui. Mais comment le blâmer ?

« Ianto... comprends bien que ce que je te dis est sincère. Je n'ai pas dans l'idée de te dire des choses que je ne pense pas.»

Le gallois se recula et le regarda fixement. Le visage vide d'expression.

« Tu es un dragueur Jack. Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, et ce même lorsque Lisa était encore de ce monde... »

Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement.

« Tu es en train d'insinuer que tu es un jeu pour moi, que ce que je te dis ou ce que je fais, c'est juste pour t'avoir dans mon lit ? »

Ianto n'ajouta rien alors qu'il se libéra de l'étreinte de son patron, et sortit de la pièce.

Jack était littéralement sous le choc. Interloqué du si peu d'estime qu'avait Ianto de lui-même. Et de la vision si... vil, qu'il avait de lui.

Le capitaine se reprit et sortit de la cuisine en trombe. Ianto n'était pas dans le salon. Il tourna la tête et entendit du bruit dans la chambre.

En entrant dans la pièce, il constatât que le jeune homme était sous les couvertures. Il s'approcha.

« Ce que tu penses de moi, je ne peux pas t'en blâmer, je suis effectivement un dragueur, ou plutôt un charmeur. Je préfère. Mais sache que ça ne m'empêche pas d'être fidèle lorsque je suis en couple. »

Le jeune homme bougea sous les couvertures et Jack fit le tour du lit et tira les couvertures afin de voir Ianto face à face.

Il était sur le ventre, la tête sous l'oreiller, les mains dessus pour ne laisser passer aucun bruit.

Jack tira sur le coussin sans ménagement. Ianto pressa alors ses mains sur ses oreilles.

"Arrête Jack !" Dit Ianto assez fort, la tête dans le matelas.

« Ianto! » Cria le capitaine en le tournant dans le lit. Il lui saisi les poignets et les bloqua au dessus de son beau visage, mi stupéfait mi terrifié. Son regard planté dans le sien. Leur souffle mêlé.

« J'ai envie d'être avec toi, et jusqu'à hier soir je ne savais pas vraiment que tu avais une quelconque attirance pour moi. Tu es diablement doué pour cacher tes sentiments et ton état d'esprit... comment aurais-je pu deviner ça, sans l'aide du cocktail d'Owen? » Rappela Jack, dans un murmure.

Ianto reprit contenance mais baissa les yeux. Jack le relâcha et il prit appuie sur un de ses coudes. Le capitaine s'assit penché sur lui, un bras au dessus de lui. L'empêchant d'esquiver.

« Pourquoi ? » Dit le jeune homme simplement en regardant ses mains.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu voudrais être avec moi...

- Tu n'as pas bien compris Ianto...

Le jeune gallois daigna enfin le regarder. Le cœur de Jack se serra en voyant de la peine dans ses yeux.

- Ne te m'éprends pas. Je n'ai pas dit que je _voudrais_, mais bien que _voulais_ être avec toi. Et en effet, sachant à présent que tu as des sentiments à mon égard, je me permets d'insister. Et entends moi bien Jones, à partir de maintenant toi et moi c'est une affaire qui roule. »

Jack se pencha alors pour saisir le visage ahuri de Ianto et l'embrasser sauvagement pour clore le débat et rendre tout ce qu'il venait de dire, légitime.

Après ce baiser qui apaisa le jeune gallois, le capitaine s'était faufilé sous les draps et serrait Ianto dans ses bras, assoupi sur son torse, un bras autour de sa taille. Sa respiration était régulière, douce et chaude.

Jack ne parvenait pas à défaire ses yeux du visage de Ianto, à moitié visible. Ses longs cils noirs, ses cheveux doux, sa peau claire, son joli nez, ses lèvres rose et pleine, à peine entrouvertes, laissant s'échapper l'air. Il faisait enfantin comme ça.

Tout était beau chez le gallois et Jack n'arrivait pas à s'en rassasier. Il mourrait d'envie qu'il se réveille pour le rassurer et lui dire encore et encore combien il était beau, désirable et intéressant... Seigneur, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de connaître quelqu'un aussi profondément.

Alors qu'il le contemplait depuis bientôt un bon quart d'heure, le téléphone de Jack sonna dans la cuisine. Il se leva le plus doucement possible et rappela Gwen qui avait laissé un message. Elle était en pleure au téléphone et suppliait Jack de la retrouver au Hub. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Il laissa un mot à Ianto, attrapa ses affaires et s'en alla, à contre cœur, retrouvé la jeune femme.

Le froid dans le lit réveilla le jeune gallois.

Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent, à l'idée que Jack l'avait laissé tout seul... abandonné. Il sorti à la hâte du lit en ignorant la tension dans son torse.

Il aperçut un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

_Je suis au Hub. Problème avec Gwen._

_Repose-toi, je reviens._

_Jack xx_

Gwen ? Un problème ?

Ianto se retint d'aller au Hub. Que s'était-il passé ? Jack avait peut être besoin de son aide ?

Non, dans ce cas, il le lui aurait dit. Quoique...

La blessure de sa compatriote était peut être plus grave que prévu... Ianto, bien que jaloux de la relation entre Gwen et Jack, ne souhaitait pas de mal à la jeune femme. Il s'inquiétait, c'était dans sa nature de s'inquiéter pour les autres.

Il hésita au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

« Je n'habite qu'à cinq minutes, juste le temps d'y aller et de revenir. Histoire d'être sûr. » Se dit Ianto, à lui même, en attrapant son manteau.

Et puis, il avait envie de voir Jack. Il se demanda si, dans son font intérieur, il ne voulait pas juste être sûr que Gwen ne poserait pas ses sales pâtes sur l'immortel. De quoi était-il vraiment inquiet ?

* * *

_à suivre...._


	5. Pas de confiance, pas d'amour

_Attention Gwen commence à s'en mêler... _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Pas de confiance, pas d'amour.**

Quand Jack arriva au Hub il chercha Gwen. Il ne la trouva pas à son bureau, mais dans le sien, affalée sur le canapé, la tête dans un coussin.

Apparemment, elle avait dû s'endormir. Jack se demandait s'il devait la réveiller ou pas...

S'il la réveillait maintenant, il en aurait plus vite fini et pourrait rejoindre Ianto.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

La galloise sursauta et s'assit rapidement. Elle reconnue Jack et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Merci Jack, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi! Rhys ne comprend rien. Il n'y a que toi qui me comprenne. J'aurai dû le quitter pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

-Oh là Gwen, calme-toi. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rhys, mais je ne pourrais pas dire qu'il n'est pas compréhensif.

Jack il veut que je quitte Torchwood ! Que je te quitte ! Il en est hors de question.

Voyons Gwen, c'est surement sur le coup de la colère qu'il a dit ça, il sait combien Torchwood est important pour toi. »

Gwen n'ajouta rien pendant un moment, elle semblait surprise.

« Ce n'est pas Torchwood qui le mine, c'est toi. »

Jack, a son tour surpris, haussa un sourcil, à la manière de Ianto. Il sourit malgré lui en visualisant l'espace d'un instant, le visage du jeune homme en question et son haussement de sourcil si sexy.

Gwen se méprit sur le petit sourire et se blottit contre Jack.

« Je le savais. Je le savais. » Répéta t elle d'une petite voix.

Jack revint à la réalité, sans repousser la jeune femme.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Gwen se redressa pour regarder son capitaine dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je parle de toi Jack, et de moi. Je savais que tu nourrissais des sentiments à mon égard et c'est réciproque. C'est toi que je veux, et je sais que tu me veux aussi. »

Jack fut abasourdit par les paroles de Gwen, mais pas autant que pas son baiser fougueux. Il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'elle quémanda le passage de ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. Elle força la barrière.

« Qu'est-ce que...»

Au son de cette voix, Jack réagit violemment et repoussa enfin la jeune femme qui le tenait.

Ianto, le visage impassible mais les yeux plein de colère le regardait. Une immense douleur pris Jack aux tripes ! Comment avait-il pu laisser Gwen aller si loin ?

« Attends Ianto... »

Mais le jeune homme était déjà en train de redescendre les escaliers et atteignait la sortie par la SAS.

« Ianto! »

Gwen, retint Jack par le bras alors qu'il voulait suivre le jeune homme.

« Jack, où tu vas ? »

Les grands yeux de la galloise, qui pouvaient l'émouvoir si facilement, le fixait avec une lueur de victoire.

« Tu as tout faux Gwen.

- Ne t'avise pas de me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi! Je sais comment tu me regardes. »

Avant de s'occuper du quiproquo avec Ianto, il fallait que Jack mette les choses au clair avec la jeune femme, sans quoi ça allait devenir vraiment très compliqué.

- J'ai été attiré par toi, mais ça n'est plus le cas. Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi, une amie que j'aime beaucoup. Mais désolé, je ne t'aime pas autrement.

- Mais... Jack tu...

- Il n'y a pas de mais Gwen. Je t'assure. Je ne veux pas être avec toi. Pas comme tu l'entends. »

Gwen était ivre de colère et se mit à hurler.

« C'est avec _lui_ que tu veux être !? » Cracha t elle avec mépris en montrant la direction du SAS par là où était sorti son collègue.

Jack soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Autant être sincère jusqu'au bout.

« Oui. » Dit il simplement.

Elle se mit à rire de nerf.

« Après ce qu'il a fait ? Tu veux de lui ? S'indigna t elle.

- Il a regagné ma confiance, et celles de nous tous après tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis Lisa. Et tu le sais très bien. Ne sois pas jalouse, il n'y est pour rien. Aucun de nous n'y est pour rien. C'est juste comme ça. »

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Gwen.

« Tu es amoureux de lui ?

- Gwen...

- Réponds-moi!

- Je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Dit vaguement le Capitaine.

- Tu penses ? C'est soit oui soit non, mais pas « je pense ».

Jack se remémora quelques instants sa rencontre avec Ianto, leurs aventures en commun, leurs flirts, leurs derniers baisers... Oui, il était complètement dingue de lui, et ce depuis la première seconde où il l'avait rencontré. Et le temps renforçait inlassablement ses sentiments.

« Oui, je suis amoureux de Ianto».

Gwen se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à sangloter. Jack voulu la consoler, mais se ravisa. Il ne voulait surtout pas la prendre dans ses bras et il fallait qu'il aille parler à Ianto au plus vite pour s'expliquer.

Seigneur! Déjà qu'il ne croyait pas totalement en ses sentiments pour lui... Il lui faudrait du temps pour que son gallois ait confiance en lui.

Gwen releva la tête et poussa Jack pour sortir du Hub.

« Je prends un jour de congés! » Hurla t elle en sortant.

Jack se retrouva seul et se mit aussitôt en route pour rejoindre Ianto.

Il espérait le rattraper avant qu'il arrive chez lui et reprit donc le SUV.

Mais il ne le vit pas.

Devant sa porte, il attendit au moins 5 minutes en tambourinant, jusqu'à ce que le voisin de pallier ouvre la porte en pyjama. L'air passablement irrité.

« Il est parti y a environ vingt minutes mais je crois pas qu'il soit revenu. »

Jack s'excusa rapidement et retourna dans le SUV. Il appela Ianto sur son portable. Rien.

Il s'inquiéta, outre le fait que Ianto devait être en colère et déçu, il était en convalescence et son état psychologique était plutôt instable au vue de ses blessures auto infligées. Il n'avait pas grand chose à quoi se rattacher dans la vie, comme lui, pensa Jack, sauf que le jeune homme pouvait en mourir.

Ianto irait il jusque là ? Jack paniqua presque et contacta Owen, Tosh blessée la veille, méritait de se reposer.

« Quoi ? Répondit le médecin.

- Owen, Ianto a disparu,

- Tu es sur qu'il n'est pas dans son appartement ?

- S'il y est, il n'a pas répondu malgré le fait que j'ai tambouriné à sa porte pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

- Idiot! Défonce la porte! Vu l'état mental dans lequel il est actuellement, il peut très bien avoir fait une bêtise alors ne... »

Jack ne laissa pas Owen finir et lui raccrocha au nez en sortant en trombe du véhicule.

Ce n'était pas possible, Ianto ne pouvait pas être rentré si vite chez lui. A moins qu'il ait pris sa voiture... Mais Owen lui avait dit de ne pas conduire pendant une semaine à cause des médicaments.

Dans le doute, il arriva à nouveau devant la porte du gallois et donna un coup pied de toute sa force. La porte céda littéralement. Le verrou avait cassé le montant de la porte. Jack s'engouffra dans l'appartement et parti à la recherche du gallois.

Pas dans la cuisine, ni le salon, personne dans la chambre. Il se retourna vers la salle de bain. Elle était fermée.

Le coeur de Jack s'emballa, alors que la peur s'imposait à lui.

Il prit une bouffée d'oxygène et ouvrit la porte à la volé.

Ianto était là. Le torse nu, enroulé par les bandes, un verre d'eau à la main.

« Tu paieras pour la porte j'espère. » Dit il simplement sans relevé la tête de la contemplation du lavabo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce verre Ianto ? »

Surpris, Ianto releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard inquiet du capitaine dans le reflet du miroir.

« De l'eau. »

Jack s'avança rapidement pour saisir le verre et vérifier par lui même, Ianto d'un geste brusque se retourna et fit tomber le verre par terre.

Le Capitaine le fixa durement, Ianto avait maintenant les yeux ouverts de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? » Demanda le jeune homme en voulant sortir. « Et merde ! »

Ianto avait marché sur un morceau de verre. Étant pieds nus...

Jack réagit au quart de tour et le prit dans ses bras.

« Hey repose moi, je suis pas une fille en détresse! » S'énerva Ianto.

Jack sourit rassuré. Ianto ne serait pas si vigoureux s'il avait voulu intenté à sa vie.

Le portable sonna. Jack posa Ianto sur le lit

« Tu ne bouges pas, où je m'énerve. » Il décrocha le téléphone, c'était Owen.

« C'est bon Owen, tout va bien. (...) Ok, je le lui dis. »

Ianto le regardait les sourcils froncés.

« Tu vas resté bloqué à force de froncer les sourcils.

Je n'ai pas envie de rire. Tu as défoncé ma porte !

Ce n'est que ça qui te mets en colère ?

Quoi d'autre ? Demanda le jeune homme toujours agacé.

Sa réponse irrita beaucoup le capitaine.

« Et bien tu sais tout à l'heure, avec Gwen...

Rassure-toi Jack. Je n'ai pas cru une seconde ce que tu as pu me dire. Heureusement.

Pardon ? Tu crois que je suis capable de faire des déclarations n'importe quand à n'importe qui.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu es un charmeur, qui a réussit à me charmer, mais je ne suis pas idiot pour autant. L'amour rend aveugle, mais travailler à Torchwood, et avec toi, rend parfaitement la vue. Je n'ai rien à attendre de toi. Je considère que tu as voulu me redonner confiance en m'assurant que j'étais quelqu'un d'important. C'est ton côté samaritain. Merci ça m'a fait du bien de me sentir apprécié. »

Encore une fois, Ianto lui infligea un uppercut royal au seul moyen de ses mots. Et il s'abaissait comme si ce n'était rien.

« Ianto...

Arrête Jack. Franchement, inutile de te donner du mal pour ma petite personne. J'en vaux pas la peine. De toute façon je ne suis qu'un homme remplaçable à l'infini. Tu as des choses plus grandes et bien plus nobles à faire.»

Il baissa la tête et attrapa son pied blessé pour retirer le verre. Comme s'il venait de commenter le temps.

Jack l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua presque comme un prunier.

« Tu n'as donc rien compris de ce que je t'ai dit! Pourquoi n'as tu pas confiance?

Donne moi une raison de te faire confiance Jack ! »

Le capitaine se releva de toute sa hauteur et toisa le jeune homme de son regard noir de colère. Enfin il réagissait un peu. Tout ce qu'il avait dit l'avait touché mais il ne s'était pas laissé convaincre.

« Je suis amoureux de toi Ianto. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et je veux vraiment que toi et moi on construise quelque chose, autant que ce soit possible avec nos vies à Torchwood.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là. Écoute, ça suffit maintenant, va rejoindre Gwen et laisse moi tranquille. J'en ai assez. »

Ianto recula sur le lit et retira l'éclat de verre de son pied d'un geste rapide.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti. Gwen m'a embrassé tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas moi. Je voulais que ce soit clair. »

Ianto ne dit rien et essuyait le sang sous son pied à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

Jack à bout, s'approcha du jeune gallois qui se tendit devant ses traits durs.

« Ne crois pas que je vais laisser tomber si facilement Jones. Tu es celui avec qui je veux être. Pas Gwen, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Je te promets que tu vas me croire et me faire confiance. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra et les moyens par lesquels nous passerons. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche comme pour sceller sa promesse.

Ianto le regarda sortir de la pièce, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Il bricola rapidement la porte pour qu'elle tienne puis sorti de l'appartement.

"Ah et au fait, Owen a dit qu'il viendrait demain matin. Quant à moi je reviens dans une ou deux heures ! Touche pas à la porte, j'appelle quelqu'un..." Lança Jack en sortant de l'appartement.

Jack voulait vraiment savoir ce qui avait enlever toute son estime à Ianto. Que lui a t on fait pour qu'il pense et agisse comme ça ? Il lui avait vaguement parlé de sa famille, et de manière plutôt détachée... Il allait chercher par là pour commencer.

Jack savait que Ianto avait des sentiments pour lui, il le lui avait clairement dit, mais ne croyait pas un instant à ce que ce soit réciproque. Et ce malgré tout ce que Jack lui avait dit, ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble ou presque fait.

Ianto lui avait donné tout ce qu'il avait pu : du plaisir, de l'écoute, de la compréhension... mais pas sa confiance. Et Jack savait que sans confiance, rien ne pourrait aller.

C'est donc gonflé à bloc, et dans un certain sens rassuré, car parfaitement au fait de ce qu'il devait faire pour que Ianto se laisse aller à une histoire d'amour avec lui, que le Capitaine Jack Harkness rejoignit le Hub.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	6. La faiblesse du Commandant

**Chapitre 6 – La faiblesse du Commandant**

Avant de se mettre à la recherche des données concernant son jeune agent, Jack passa un appel à un de ses amis pour qu'il aille réparé la porte de Ianto dans l'heure.

Une fois fait, il s'installa à son bureau et utilisa ses accès pour retrouver le dossier concernant Ianto. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes. Car en effet, le dossier de Ianto avait été enregistré sous celui de Ian Thomas Jones, une erreur de l'archiviste quand il avait scanner les dossiers éparpillés de Torchwood Londres. Les archives du personnel, était en lieu plus sécurisé que les agents eux mêmes... ce qui expliquaient qu'aucun n'était manquant à l'instar des êtres humains.

Jack apprit beaucoup de choses et pas des moindres!

Ianto n'était pas Capitaine, mais carrément Commandant. Il lui avait menti, encore. Mais Jack ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait aisément que Ianto avait, comme à son habitude, fait le modeste et avait probablement préféré taire le fait qu'il était plus grader que le Capitaine Jack Harkness!

Avant Torchwood, le jeune gallois avait travaillé pour UNIT. Il avait été recruté dès la fin de son cursus militaire.

Son dossier militaire était d'ailleurs joint au dossier, et les commentaires y étaient plus que élogieux.

On y retrouvait les habituels qualificatifs : pragmatique, rapide et concis, perfectionniste, discret, serviable bien que solitaire, à l'écoute, solidaire ou encore honnête et loyal, respecté et bon meneur.

Jack fut étonné par ses notes et ses états de services: Ianto était le mieux noté en armement, reconnaissance, embuscade... en tout en fait. C'était un génie militaire! Il était un soldat né, un véritable guerrier.

Bien normal que UNIT s'en soit mêlé. Par contre, pourquoi UNIT l'avait laissé partir pour Torchwood ? Ca c'était moins évident.

Jack chercha dans tous les recoins du dossier et trouva un rapport mettant en cause Ianto et la mort accidentelle d'un homme, un certain Mark Brody, lors d'une attaque alien dans un quartier de Cardiff, alors qu'il n'était que dans sa vingtième année.

Les faits n'étaient pas clairement rendus, ce qui ne permis pas à Jack de comprendre l'avertissement qui en avait découlé. De plus, UNIT avait licencié Ianto suite au jugement, l'interdisant de réintégrer une quelconque branche militaire. Apparemment la mort du civil avait été de sa responsabilité. Pourtant la perte de civil n'était pas inévitable... L'erreur avait due être importante, pourtant, vu les états de services, l'erreur n'était pas de mise quand le Commandant Jones était concerné...

« Bizarre » se dit Jack pour lui même.

C'est suite à ça que Ianto avait rejoint Torchwood Londres à la sécurité.

Aucun rapport, aucune vague. Ses états de services étaient excellents.

Jack s'en voulu de ne pas avoir impliqué d'avantage Ianto dans l'équipe, son savoir faire était maintenant évident.

Il sourit et se moqua de lui-même en se rendant compte qu'il trouvait la situation diablement cocasse et... romantique. Lui un Capitaine, amoureux d'un Commandant.

Maintenant, il lui fallait rechercher des informations sur son enfance, son adolescence, car c'était là le plus grand mystère.

Les enfants heureux et épanouis, n'ayant rien de particulier à prouver, ne s'engageaient pas corps et âme dans l'armée. Sauf exception, comme d'habitude. Mais là, Ianto Jones, et Jack en était certain, ne serait pas une exception.

Il vit dans le dossier que son collègue avait été placé en famille d'accueil à sa sixième année. Mais le motif n'était pas renseigné. Par contre un lien s'affichait. Il cliqua dessus. C'était un rapport d'adoption.

En le lisant, Jack senti son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Ianto avait réellement eut une enfance difficile. Outre le fait qu'il avait perdu ses parents naturels, Ianto et sa sœur avaient été séparé. Si sa sœur avait atterrit dans une famille plutôt saine, ça n'avait pas été le cas pour Ianto. Il avait subit des maltraitances en tout genre. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en lisant l'énumération des sévices.

« Seigneur... Comment peut on faire ça à un gamin.» Dit Jack à voix haute, choqué.

Il reconnu le nom de la famille de la famille d'adoption. Il avait vu le même dans le rapport qui avait valu à Ianto son licenciement de l'armée... Brody.

L'armée avait-elle supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance et non d'un accident ?

Le fait que Ianto se soit émancipé à 16 ans, montrait à Jack la force de caractère qu'il avait enfant. Et même s'il se faisait du mal aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas abandonné pour autant. Il s'était démené malgré tout. C'était un battant... un survivant.

Jack l'aima plus encore.

Il relu le rapport une seconde fois.

Comment un enfant maltraité, malmené, pouvait faire confiance ?

Jack comprit le méfiance et le manque d'estime de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il devait lui prouver que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal sciemment.

Il regarda sa montre. 17h30 passées.

« Merde! ». Il éteignit l'ordinateur et attrapa son manteau. Ca faisait plus de deux heures qu'il s'était plongé dans ses recherches. Ca commençait mal, il allait avoir presque une heure de retard.

Il décrocha son téléphone pour l'appeler sur le chemin.

« Jack ? Murmura Ianto

- Tu dormais ?

- ...

- Bon, je suis là dans cinq minutes.

- ...

- Tom est passé réparer la porte ? Ajouta t il voyant que le jeune homme ne daignait pas répondre.

- Hmm. Entendit il faiblement

- Ianto ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta le Capitaine, en entendant la petite voix du gallois.

- ...

- Ianto ?

- Hmm...

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Ianto ! »

Jack jeta le téléphone et écrasa l'accélérateur. Il laissa la voiture où il pu sans se soucier de sa manière de se garer et courut dans l'immeuble pour rejoindre Ianto. Il s'aperçut que la porte était bien remise et il actionna la poignée qui s'ouvrit sans résistance.

L'appartement était dans la pénombre. Les rideaux du salon était tirés. Dans la chambre par contre non, la porte était ouverte et laissait passer les derniers rayons du soleil. Il s'y rendit aussitôt en grandes enjambées.

Ianto était sur le lit, allongé de tout son long, en plein milieu. Il était en boxeur, sa main droite tenait encore le téléphone pas loin de son oreille. Jack aperçu aussitôt les boites de médicaments sur l'oreiller à côté.

« Ianto ! »

Le capitaine se jeta sur le jeune homme et lui assena deux baffes retentissantes pour le réveiller. Ianto avait avalé des somnifères, il fallait le réveiller à tout prix et le faire régurgiter les comprimés.

Il le souleva, heureusement qu'il était léger.... et l'emporta dans la salle de bien.

« Réveille toi! Ianto ! »

Il le retint debout contre le mur froid et lui donna un coup dans l'estomac. La réaction fut automatique. Ianto se mit à vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

« Non... » Souffla t il dans un sanglot, alors qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans le bras de son capitaine, et battait des paupières sous la surprise.

- Il est hors de question que tu abandonnes maintenant. Ianto accroche toi encore! »

Jack souleva le jeune homme et le déposa dans la baignoire et l'aspergea d'eau froide.

Ianto hurla.

« Arrête! »

Jack, hors de lui, secoua Ianto comme un prunier puis lui assena une nouvelle gifle.

« Si tu meurs autrement que de vieillesse Jones, tu me le paieras! »

Ianto pleurait à chaudes larmes et grelottait.

Jack avait agit jusqu'ici sans réfléchir, par automatisme. Il réalisa enfin.

Il retira son manteau et en drapa le jeune homme. Puis le serra dans ses bras dès qu'il le fit sortir de la baignoire.

Ianto, sous l'emprise des somnifères, ne tenaient pas vraiment debout. Avec Jack, ils tombèrent à genoux. Le capitaine serra son agent encore plus fort en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête. Ianto s'était niché dans son cou. Il pleurait toujours, mais plus doucement.

« Ianto... ne me fait plus jamais ça...» Le Capitaine avait des trémolos dans la voix.

Une heure plus tard, Owen auscultait à nouveau Ianto. Il lui avait fait un nettoyage d'estomac, au cas où et lui avait administré un calmant léger pour l'aider à dormir.

Le médecin fini par tirer Jack pour le faire sortir de la pièce, une fois le jeune homme endormi.

« Jack. Je ne sais pas trop qu'elles sont tes intentions envers Ianto, mais il va falloir que tu le ménages.

- Que veux tu dire?

- Gwen m'a appelé tout à l'heure.

- Ah... »

Jack haussa les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que Ianto et toi, y a quelque chose, mais il supportera pas qu'on le malmène encore. »

Jack tiqua. Owen serait au courant ?

« Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas Owen ?

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Qui la malmené ?... Encore ?

- Et bien, tu sais il parle beaucoup avec Tosh, et je suis passée la voir ce matin, et elle m'a expliqué par quoi il était passé enfant... Apparemment il a été maltraité et je pense que ceux qu'il aime sont ceux à qui il fait le moins confiance. »

Jack ne dit rien.

Ainsi Toshiko savait. Ianto avait au moins une personne à qui se confier. Il en était content, et en même temps il en était jaloux.

Peut être faudrait il que Toshiko vienne parler à Ianto. Ca lui ferait plus de bien.

Une fois qu'Owen prit congés, Jack chercha Tosh dans son répertoire et l'appela.

« Salut ma belle! Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui Jack. Demain je serai là.

- Très bien. Je voudrais que tu viennes chez Ianto demain en fin de matinée.

- Bien sûr. Comment va-t-il ?

- Et bien, il a tenté de se suicider... Avoua Jack sans détour.

- Quoi! Mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas il est hors de danger. Je vais veiller sur lui. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour lui faire comprendre certaines choses... tu es d'accord ?

- Si c'est pour son bien...

- Oh oui, c'est pour son bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

* * *

_A suivre..._ Qu'en dites vous ??? vos impressions et tout et tout!!! Merciiiiiii / Bizzz


	7. La Dame de Coeur

**Chapitre 7 – La Dame de Cœur**

Jack s'allongea sur le lit, à côté de son compagnon. Il le voyait lutter pour ne pas s'endormir, pourtant il n'était pas conscient de la présence du Capitaine lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

« Jones, tu m'as déçu. » Dit il sans attendre de réponse. « Tu as pu tenir si longtemps tout seul, et alors que je te promets de prendre soin de toi, tu abandonnes. »

Le Capitaine se sentait tellement fatigué qu'il commença à s'endormir alors que Ianto remua.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura Ianto d'une voix endormie, en se tournant vers le capitaine, les yeux fermés.

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit.

« Ianto... » Son coeur battait la chamade. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et posa un baiser sur son front.

« N'essaie plus de m'abandonner. »

Ianto marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Jack ne parvint pas à le faire répéter... il s'endormit alors pour de bon en serrant Ianto un peu plus fort contre lui.

C'est un petit courant d'air qui réveilla le capitaine. Ianto n'était plus dans le lit.

Jack sursauta et s'assit. Il lança un regard dans la pièce éclairée par la lumière du soleil et aperçu Ianto à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain. Il se leva d'un bond pour le rejoindre.

« Ianto... » Dit-il d'une voix douce, alors que le jeune homme faisait fasse au miroir.

Il avait la tête baissée, son teint était encore plus pale que d'habitude...

« Ianto ? » Répéta le Capitaine.

L'homme en boxer, qui faisait battre le coeur du Capitaine, garda la tête obstinément baissée. Jack s'approcha doucement.

« Est-ce que ça va Ianto ?

- N'approche pas. » Murmura le jeune homme d'un ton presque suppliant.

Jack préféra reculer d'un pas.

« Je ne vais pas te faire aucun mal...

- Je veux que tu partes. Ne reste pas là. Tu as mieux à faire. »

Jack eu une bouffée de colère soudaine, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire se jeter sur Ianto. Ce dernier, s'il avait pu, se serait enfoncé dans le mur quand Jack le saisit par les épaules.

« Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne te laisserais plus loin de moi! »

Jack l'embrassa avec force en le serrant. Sa langue força à son tour les lèvres du gallois pour déclarer la guerre à sa consœur. Elle se rendit bien vite.

Les gestes de Jack, sous le coup de la tension, ne parvenaient pas à être doux. Ses mains parcoururent avec brusquerie, le corps du jeune homme qui luttait encore comme il pouvait.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à repousser l'homme qui le tenait si fermement contre lui. Le voulait-il vraiment ?

Jack stoppa d'embrasser Ianto, sans relâcher son étreinte. Il avait rougit, ses lèvres étaient gonflées... Il était gêné et la colère de Jack retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Dans ses moments, Ianto désarmait totalement le Capitaine Harkness.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi Ianto...

Le visage du gallois se releva, ses sourcils se froncèrent dans un mouvement de colère. Il parvint à se dégager de l'étau du capitaine. Mais Jack s'y attendait et reprit Ianto dans ses bras. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris combien tu comptes pour moi.

- Je ne croirais jamais ça. »

Jack soupira bruyamment.

« Ianto, je ne suis pas tes parents biologiques, ni ta sœur, ni ta famille d'adoption, ni Lisa... je te quitterai pas, je ne te laisserai pas tout seul, je ne te ferai pas de mal intentionnellement. »

Ianto se tendit dans les bras de Jack.

Le Capitaine s'inquiéta de la réaction de Ianto. Lui si secret, n'allait probablement pas apprécié qu'il soit au courant...

Il se recula légèrement et se prit un coup de poing dans le visage. Il tomba sur le dos autant de surprise que par la force insoupçonnée qu'avait mit son jeune agent.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » Hurla Ianto.

- Ianto calme toi. Demanda Jack en se relevant, sa main frottant sa joue.

- C'est ma vie privée! Ca ne te regarde pas!

- Si!

- C'est pas parce que tu l'as décidé, que ça te regarde !

- C'est parce que je t'aime, et que tu m'aimes, que ça me regarde ! » Fini par hurler Jack avec autant de force.

Ianto sortit de la pièce et trébucha sous le coup d'un vertige. Jack était juste derrière lui et le retint.

Il se débâti et commença à sangloter en hurlant.

« Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! »

Jack l'attrapa et le serra fort. Le gallois se laissa aller contre son patron et pleura tout ce qu'il pu en lui disant qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir sauvé. Jack savait que ça ne servait à rien de rétorquer pour le moment.

Après dix bonnes minutes, Ianto et Jack s'étaient retrouvés sur le lit. Ianto venait de s'endormir épuisé, quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Jack jeta un regard vers le bel homme endormi. Ses joues portaient encore les sillons des larmes qu'il avait versé.

Il le couvrit et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour Jack.

- Bonjour Tosh, merci d'être venue.

- Tu as mauvaise mine... Ca va ?

- Oui, Ianto vient de s'emporter et il m'a mi une jolie droite!... Il dort maintenant.

- Et c'était mérité ? »

Jack acquiesça en marmonnant.

« Viens allons boire un thé. Dit il.

- J'ai pris des viennoiseries.

- Dieu te bénisse ! »

Ils s'assirent et Jack raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, même si Owen lui avait expliqué, il voulait qu'elle ait sa version à lui avec en prime les informations plus personnelles les concernant, lui et Ianto.

« Et bien Jack... que d'évements! Mais pour le coup, tu sais pour Ianto, que puis je faire de plus...?

- Tu es la seule amie qu'il ait. Pour t'avoir raconté toutes ces choses, il doit avoir confiance en toi.

- Une confiance toute relative. Tu m'en as dit bien plus qu'il ne la fait. Assura la jeune femme.

- Peut être, c'est dans sa nature d'être secret, mais justement, le si peu qu'il t'a dit, il ne l'a jamais dit à personne.

- Mais que veux tu que je fasse alors ?

- Et bien... Tosh, je crois que tu es la seule personne qui puisse lui faire entendre qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi. Qu'il peut croire mes sentiments. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Tu es entrain de me demander de jouer l'entremetteuse ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

Jack ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser... mais en effet c'est ce à quoi ça ressemblait.

« Je l'aime Tosh et il refuse de me croire... parce que...

- Parce que tous ceux qui étaient importants pour lui, lui ont été enlevés, où l'ont malmené. Je comprends Jack. »

Tosh s'était reprise devant le sérieux de son Capitaine. Son collègue avait trop souffert et n'arrivait même pas à croire en l'amour de celui qu'il aimait.

« Tu sais qu'il t'aime Jack n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, il me l'a dit.

- Ah oui ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si surprise ?

- Et bien, je me suis rapprochée de Ianto après l'histoire des Cannibales, et aussi après m'être aperçu des regards « _interdit au moins de 18 ans_ » que tu lui lançais. J'ai commencé à faire plus attention à l'attitude de Ianto à ton égard et ses regards à lui étaient tristes. J'ai fini par lui parler.

- Que t'a t il dit ? S'enquit le Capitaine, intéressé.

- La première fois, il m'a gentiment remis à ma place. Puis, j'ai insisté et il m'a dit que c'était Gwen qui t'attirait réellement, que lui, c'était juste un jeu.

- Mais...

- Il avait raison Jack. Coupa l'informaticienne.

- Non Tosh j'étais attiré par les deux au début, c'est vrai. Ils n'ont pas eut les mêmes manières de réagir... Essaya d'expliquer Jack

- Oui et Gwen a été plus entreprenante. Sache parfois vous étiez un peu limite... Et Ianto a vu et ressenti les tensions entre vous. »

Jack comprenait que Ianto n'arrivait pas à croire que Gwen ne l'intéressait plus...

« Jack, je suis presque sûre que Ianto pense qu'il est le second choix, que tu t'es rapproché de lui juste parce que Gwen est mariée maintenant. »

Le Capitaine soupira en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

« Pourquoi rien n'est simple... »

L'informaticienne gloussa.

« Parce que l'amour c'est compliqué. »

Jack sourit doucement.

« C'est les êtres humains qui le rendent compliqué...

- Et bien quand Ianto te sautera dans les bras, tu diras que ça en valait la peine !

- Tu vas lui parler ? Demanda Jack plein d'espoir

- Oh que oui! Je vais pas passer à côté d'une jolie histoire ! Vous allez être trop mignons tous les deux. »

Les deux collègues continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant près de trois quart d'heure. Toshiko prépara un plateau avec une tasse de thé, un jus d'orange, un petit tartine de pain et des petites viennoiseries et l'apporta dans la chambre où elle découvrit Ianto roulé en boule.

Jack était sorti de l'appartement pour ne pas être tenté d'écouter et d'intervenir. Il s'en alla vers le Hub. Il était déjà 10 heures, Owen l'attendait pour faire le point sur l'état de Ianto, et ils reviendraient tous les deux pour que le docteur puisse ausculter le gallois.

Le Capitaine devait attendre l'appel de Toshiko.

Quand Jack arriva au Hub, Gwen et Owen étaient apparemment en train de se disputer.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de chose Gwen. Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque! S'époumonait Owen.

- Il a fait ça pour attirer l'attention, pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. C'est un manipulateur je te dis! »

Jack s'approcha et opta pour une attitude détachée et décontracte.

« Salut les enfants! »

Owen se tourna et fit de gros yeux à Jack lui signifiant qu'il fallait qu'il le libère de l'emprise de Gwen.

« Salut. »

Gwen combla le vide entre elle et Jack pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jack lui prit les mains et la repoussa gentiment.

« Owen m'a dit pour Ianto... ça va aller ? Dit elle avec ses grands yeux fixant ses yeux bleus.

- Oui. Ca va. Tosh est avec lui.

- Je parle de toi Jack.... Je pense que Ianto est trop fragile pour travailler à Torchwood. Tu devrais le retconner Jack... Ca le libérerait et nous aussi, nous n'aurions plus à le surveiller constamment.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Gwen. De vous tous, c'est celui que j'ai le moins aidé... Retourne à ton poste pour vérifier les derniers rapports de police. Owen je t'attends dans mon bureau.

- Ouais j'arrive. »

Gwen regarda partir Jack, le regard mauvais. Quand Owen sortit de la baie médicale pour rejoindre leur patron, elle descendit à taton pour récupérer ce dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

_à suivre..._**  
**


	8. La Dame de Pique

**Chapitre 8 – La Dame de Pique**

Quand Jack & Owen eurent terminé leur entretien, le Docteur rejoignit son sanctuaire aseptisé et le Capitaine se plongea dans les derniers rapports qu'il avait négligé. Il essayait de s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il se passait chez Ianto, et n'y parvenait guère.

Un coup à la porte retenti. Il leva la tête et s'aperçu que Gwen était entrée.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Tu sembles tellement fatigué que je m'en suis prise à Ianto. »

Jack ne cru pas vraiment les paroles de Gwen mais, dans le doute, il fit un vague signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait ses excuses.

« Toshiko doit bien s'occuper de lui.

- Oui je n'en doute pas. » Dit-il simplement.

Le silence s'installa mais Gwen s'assit devant son Capitaine.

« Tu voulais quelque chose Gwen ?

- Oh juste discuter avec toi Jack. Comme nous le faisons habituellement. Si tu as besoin de parler, et j'en suis sûre que c'est le cas, je suis là pour toi.

- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de Ianto.

- Très bien, alors parle moi de toi seulement. »

Jack s'impatienta.

« Écoute Gwen, ce n'est pas le moment. Laisse moi s'il te plait, j'ai du travail. »

Elle se leva sans rien ajouter.

L'alarme retentit. Jack se leva suivit par la galloise.

Une activité de la faille était repérée au nord de la ville à une bonne demie heure du Hub.

« Owen avec moi ! Gwen tu restes ici pour nous orienter. »

Gwen s'installa à son poste et récupéra toutes les informations nécessaires au bon déroulement de la mission.

Jack et Owen étaient quant à eux dans le SUV, le Capitaine au volant; Après un quart d'heure de route, Jack trouva étonnant que le Docteur ne parle pas. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder et le trouva soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Owen ?

- Je sais pas, quelque chose me chiffonne.

- A propos ?

- à propos de Gwen. Elle est devenue vraiment flippante.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je me demande si elle n'a pas la haine contre Ianto... »

Jack se mit à rire.

« D'accord elle le porte pas spécialement dans son cœur, mais de là à le haïr. »

Owen tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Tu n'as pas entendu tout ce qu'elle a dit avant que tu arrives... je ne t'en ai pas parlé tout à l'heure mais... »

La voix sérieuse de Owen inquiéta à son tour Jack.

« Vas-y ».

« Bon tu l'as entendu dire que Ianto était un manipulateur?

- Oui...

- Et bien c'était le mot le plus soft qu'elle ait utilisé. Elle a dit que c'était un espion, qu'il te tenait par le bout du nez et qu'en gros il se comportait comme une « prostituée » (bon bien sûr elle a pas utilisé ce mot là)...

- Carrément ?!

- Ouais! Elle a ajouté qu'il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose pour t'ouvrir les yeux et que Ianto était dangereux pour Torchwood et surtout pour toi. »

Jack en perdit son latin... Oui, il avait bien vu que Gwen prenait mal qu'il s'intéresse à Ianto, mais de là à dire des choses aussi sordides à son propos c'était à mille lieues de ce qu'il la croyait capable de penser.

« Ok, alors, interdiction à Gwen de l'approcher tant que je n'aurai pas mis les choses au clair avec elle. »

Owen acquiesça sans ajouter un mot. Il n'aimait pas cafter, mais là, il sentait vraiment mal sa collègue.

Au Hub, Gwen consultait les caméras, les rapports de police instantanée. Rien. Aucun accident. Ce qui avait provoqué l'alarme restait discret apparemment.

Jack et Owen allaient arrivé sur les lieux et ne trouveraient probablement pas grand chose.

Le sas s'ouvrit. Gwen se retourna pour voir Tosh.

« Hey Tosh!

- Bonjour Gwen

- Tu as laissé Ianto tout seul ? Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Il va bien Gwen. Très bien même. Tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant. »

L'informaticienne était radieuse.

« Oh et bien j'aimerai m'en rendre compte par moi-même! Je vais aller lui passer le bonjour !

- Il se repose.

- Oh bien sûr. »

Après cinq petites minutes, pendant lesquelles Gwen avait raconté, entre autre, pourquoi Owen et Jack étaient partis, elle se leva.

« Peux-tu prendre ma place, j'ai mon rapport à terminer et je dois faire un tour aux archives ?»

Tosh accepta et se mit en mode « sphinx » devant son ordinateur.

Alors que celle-ci commençait à orienter les deux hommes sur place, Gwen sortie du Hub par l'ascenseur invisible.

Une fois dehors elle tapota la poche de sa veste. Elle afficha un sourire radieux et s'élança d'un pas alerte, vers la résidence de son jeune collègue. Après tout, elle était la seule à ne pas l'avoir vu depuis qu'il avait été arrêté. Elle se devait, en bonne collègue, aller prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son collègue, cinq minutes plus tard. Personne ne vint ouvrir la porte. Elle insista encore.

La galloise entendit du bruit et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Gwen ?

- Bonjour Ianto.

- Entre. »

Ianto alla dans la cuisine préparer des cafés. Elle le suivit.

« Je suis désolée de te réveiller, mais il fallait que je te parle.

- Je t'écoute. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

« Ianto, malgré ce que Jack a pu te promettre, te dire... il ne t'aime pas. Enfin pas comme tu le crois. C'est une lubie. Tu es une lubie, comme je l'ai été. Dès qu'il t'aura eu, il ira voir ailleurs. »

Ianto la regardait, son visage fatigué et très pale, restait inexpressif.

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça Gwen ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais pour ton bien être. Tu es jeune, tu pourrais refaire ta vie et oublier Jack et Torchwood...

- Retcon? »

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire puis mis sa main dans sa poche de veste et posa une gélule sur la table de la cuisine.

Ianto posa son regard sur la pilule puis se retourna pour servir les tasses. Il en tendit une à sa collègue et sortit de la cuisine pour s'assoir dans le salon. Gwen le suivit.

Elle reposa la gélule de recton sur la table basse et en sortit une deuxième.

« Deux gélules pour deux ans Ianto. »

Il paru à Gwen que le jeune homme pesait le pour et le contre. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

« Ianto, tu viens d'intenter à ta vie... moi je te propose de redonner du sens à ta vie. Une nouvelle vie même ! Libère toi de Jack. »

Ianto essuya les larmes qui coulaient et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi n'en prends-tu pas toi aussi? Pour être à nouveau heureuse avec Rhys ? »

La jeune femme se figea. Après un moment de silence elle reprit.

« Je ne suis pas malheureuse. J'ai un mari qui m'aime et qui m'aide.

- Oui _il_ t'aime. Mais toi tu veux aussi que Jack t'aime. »

Gwen se leva d'un bon, la colère passant dans ses grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes j'aime Rhys!

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire... mais tu veux quand même Jack. »

La jeune femme le coupa d'un signe de main rapide.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas de Jack! C'est toi qui le veux!

- Je ne le veux pas. Je le voudrais. C'est vrai que je l'aime depuis que je le connais. Avant même que vous ne sachiez pour Lisa. Après même qu'il ait tué le robot qu'elle était devenue ».

La galloise se mit à rire nerveusement.

« C'est pareil pour moi Ianto... Je..."

Ianto fronça des sourcils.

" Non. Toi tu le veux parce qu'il te fascine. Je n'ai pas intenté à ma vie parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas mais bien parce que ma vie est inutile et qu'il était temps que j'y mette fin. Je l'aime, je n'attends rien de lui Gwen. Il ne représente pas pour moi le sauveur de la race humaine, le père... ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre.

- Arrête avec tes belles paroles! Toi aussi il te fascine! Il est si viril et si puissant...

- Il est tout ça oui. Mais il ne me fascine pas.

- Menteur! Ricana la jeune femme

- Oui est aussi fragile, tendre et maladroit. Dur et intransigeant, et pourtant avec le coeur sur la main. Capable de tout remettre en cause. Il est juste et honnête, mais il fait des erreurs. C'est un humain, dans toute sa splendeur. »

Après quelques minutes interminables de silence assourdissant, Gwen se leva lentement sans lâcher Ianto des yeux, puis elle attrapa le retcon.

« Que vas-tu faire Ianto ?

- J'ai compris certaines choses depuis hier. Et je ne veux pas disparaître, mais tenter ma chance.

- Avec Jack ? Siffla-t-elle

- Tu n'as que lui à la bouche... As-tu prévu autre chose que du retcon ? »

La jeune femme paru triste et désemparée l'espace d'un instant. Puis elle se reprit et fixa à nouveau son jeune collègue, analysant ce que cela supposait.

« Tu crois que je pourrais te faire disparaître par la force?

- Tu dois en avoir envie. »

Le calme de Ianto destabilisa encore Gwen.

« J'ai voulu te protéger de Jack... Maintenant je vais être plus claire. Tu n'es rien Ianto Jones. Juste un mec qui fait du café et nettoie la merde des autres. Si tu n'es pas là, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'apportes aucun soutien. Tu es faible et tu es lâche ! »

Ianto se leva, en fixant sa compatriote.

« C'est exactement ce que je pense Gwen. » lâcha t il avec un petit rire.

- Prends ces foutues comprimés alors ! Repars à zéro!

Le téléphone portable de Gwen sonna. Automatiquement, elle prit l'appel.

« Oui Tosh?

- (...)

- Comment va-t-il ? (...) Mort ? (...) Arrête de pleurer Tosh, il s'est réveillé. (...) Non, je vais y aller quand j'aurai fini avec Ianto. »

Elle raccrocha sans dire au revoir.

« Il est encore mort » Dit elle à Ianto qui eut les yeux brillants à la nouvelle, mais ne répondit pas.

« Ianto avale les gélules.

- Non, reprends le retcon et va t en.

- Je m'en irai quand tu les auras avalé.

- Tu vas attendre longtemps alors. »

Ils se défiaient maintenant.

Gwen consciente que son plan tombait à l'eau, paniqua et sorti son arme. Il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout, alors elle pointa son arme sur l'homme face à elle. Il ne sourcilla même pas.

« Avale. Ou j'organise ton suicide, et tu te manqueras pas cette fois. »

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Elle recula de deux pas et Ianto se rassit dans le fauteuil. Elle décrocha.

« Jack ? Murmura t elle, la voix tremblante. Je suis tellement désolée...

- Pourquoi ? Dit il, la voix inquiète

- C'est Ianto Jack, il a prit mon arme et il...

- Non! Hurla le capitaine à l'autre bout du téléphone. Appelle les secours Gwen je t'en supplie !

- C'est fini Jack. Pardon, je n'ai rien pu faire ! Il... il est mort. »

Sans attendre, elle raccrocha en regardant Ianto le visage triomphant.

« Maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer Ianto. Tu me comprends ? »

Le jeune homme prit un inspiration et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Te comprends-tu toi-même ! Tu n'es pas comme ça Gwen. Tu es quelqu'un de bien...

- Arrête! Tu aurais dû prendre le retcon!

- Gwen, je n'ai que Jack qui rende ma vie vivable. Sans lui, ça ne m'interesse pas.

- D'accord. Comme tu veux. »

Gwen visa et tira.

Elle se retrouva à terre, en une fraction de seconde.

Sonnée, elle fixa devant elle l'homme qui venait de la désarmée. Ianto avait son arme à la main et saignait légèrement au niveau du cou.

Il la regardait de ses yeux bleus. Et elle y lu de la pitié ! Son coeur manqua un battement.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

Ianto se pencha rapidement et arracha les comprimés de retcon de sa main.

"Prends les Gwen. »

Elle rit franchement.

« Gwen... tu allais me tuer. »

Les mots prononcés avec douceur et calme, percutèrent enfin l'esprit de Gwen.

« Tuer ».

Gwen se redressa et se blottit contre Ianto qui lui avait ouvert les bras devant son visage décomposé.

« Pardon! Pardon Ianto ! »

Elle sanglotait et se tenait à lui, à l'en étouffer, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître une Toshiko Sato armée. Gwen réagit au quart de tour et prit l'arme dans la main de Ianto pour tirer, se pensant attaquée. Toshiko tira la première.

Ianto hurla « Non! » et se déporta en avant pour pousser Gwen et la protéger.

Un réflexe de garde du corps.

Il s'effondra.

« Tosh! Les secours ! Appelle les secours ! » Hurla Gwen. « Ianto! ».

* * *

_A suivre..._ (_on arrive bientôt à la fin_ - encore un ou deux chapitres je pense) - Reviewez !!!! MERCI Bizzz


	9. Quand l'Amour contre attaque

_Passage plutôt très très hot... donc si ça vous gêne, ne lisez pas le dernier paragraphe ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Quand l'Amour contre attaque**

Plusieurs personnes étaient devant la porte entrebaillée de chez Ianto. Jack accourait suivit de près par Owen.

Le Capitaine avait quasiment « jeté » le SUV sur le parking de la résidence et était sorti en trombe pour s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble, en passant devant une ambulance.

Là il venait d'entrer dans l'appartement, il regardait face à lui deux ambulanciers sur le corps d'un homme en boxer et peignoir. Owen se précipita alors que Jack restait planté là, en état de choc.

Il accusait le coup. Ianto avait à nouveau intenté à sa vie !

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« La balle la juste effleurée à l'épaule. »

Jack réalisa ce que cela signifiait... Mais pourquoi était il par terre, les yeux fermés ?

Il tourna la tête et l'informaticienne compris ce qui l'inquiétait.

« Il est inconscient mais il va bien d'après les ambulanciers. » La jeune femme soupira et se passa la main des ses cheveux noirs. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il se mettrait devant elle. Je suis tellement désolée. » Sa voix trembla légèrement.

Malgré la bonne nouvelle, Jack n'arrivait pas à se réjouir... son regard se posa sur Gwen Cooper. Elle sanglotait adossée au mur, sur la gauche.

« Devant elle !? » Cria-t-il alors, comprenant que Gwen avait tenté de tuer Ianto. Alors toute la rage liée à la peur qu'il venait d'avoir.

Il fallut Tosh, Owen et un des ambulanciers pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Gwen.

La galloise était choquée et ne cessait de répéter « je suis désolée! Pardon ! Pardon ! »

Elle parvint à s'extirper derrière la table basse du salon et saisit une des gélules.

« Regarde Jack... »

Elle lui montra le comprimé et la Capitaine le reconnu aussitôt.

« Prends là avec toi. Et va t en. » Il s'était repris et avait parlé sans crier.

La jeune femme sortit en courant. Ils ne la revirent plus jamais après ça.

Jack s'était enfin approché dee Ianto, alors que les ambulanciers le transportaient dans l'ambulance pour l'emmener à l'Hopital de Cardiff. Il pouvait voir un pansement sur son cou, un autre sur son épaule dénudée. Il était livide.

« Ca va aller Monsieur. Il est juste épuisé et en état de choc. Son médecin nous a expliqué un peu ce qu'il s'est passé... Et franchement, il n'y a rien d'étonnant. »

Jack remercia Owen en silence. Il fit demi tour et se rapprocha de ses collègues.

« Je vais avec lui. Suivez nous avec le SUV. »

Trois longues heures plus tard; les jolis yeux de Ianto s'ouvrirent sur le Capitaine.

« Te revoilà enfin. »

Ianto sourit, il ne se sentait pas capable de parler.

« Il va falloir arrêté de me faire peur, parce que je n'en peux plus. » Jack ne su pas trop d'où ça venait mais toute la peur se déversa et des larmes se mirent à couler. Ianto tendit la main et effleura la joue de Jack.

« Pardon ». Articula-t-il doucement.

Le Capitaine se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Rien n'est de ta faute... » Le Capitaine regarda avec insistance son jeune agent et lui prit la main.

« Tosh m'a raconté ce que vous vous êtes dit ce matin. »

Ianto rougit, Jack sourit.

« Alors comme ça, tu as fini par me croire ? »

Le gallois s'éclaircit la gorge. Il murmura, les yeux ensommeillés et brillants.

« Quand tu m'as dit tout ça hier soir, que tu n'étais pas comme les membres de ma famille... enfin tu vois... quand j'ai pris le temps de réaliser que tu avais fait toutes ces recherches pour me comprendre, j'ai compris que tu étais sincère. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir cru Jack. »

Jack se releva l'embrassa avec douceur sur les lèvres.

« Ca va aller maintenant Ianto. Toi et moi, on va s'en sortir. »

Deux jours plus tard, en fin de journée, Ianto se sentait bien et avait pu rentrer chez lui. Jack était venu le chercher pour le ramener. Il rayonnait.

Le voyant ainsi, le Capitaine rayonnait aussi.

« Tu dînes avec moi Jack ? » Dit Ianto en arrivant en bas de chez lui.

Jack déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité pour toute réponse.

Une fois arrivée dans l'appartement, Ianto se retourna pour faire face au Capitaine.

Son regard ne laissait aucun doute. Il voulait Jack. Et il le voulait maintenant.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal... Tu es encore en convalescence... » Souffla l'Immortel, en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

« Ah » cria presque Jack lorsque Ianto le coinça contre la porte d'entrer pour glisser sa main dans son pantalon, éveillant son membre. Jack en fut presque choqué... mais non moins ravi. Il embrassa le gallois goulument.

Voulant une meilleure position, Jack stoppa Ianto et le poussa jusqu'à la chambre où n'y tenant plus il l'allongea sur le lit. Le capitaine prit le temps de le regarder et de lui retirer ses chaussures puis le reste de ses vêtements. Les doux gémissements qu'émettait Ianto, alors que Jack l'effleurait en le déshabillant, lui fit presque perdre son sang froid, mais il ne voulait surtout blesser son jeune amour.

Jack enleva son manteau et sa chemise pour se pencher sur Ianto et placer de tendre baisers sur son cou. Sans répression, Jack descendait sur le corps réceptif du gallois, et frotta le membre érigé. Ianto se tordait et émettait des petits sons sous la plaisante torture.

Jack ne pu s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait.

« Est-ce que tu aimes quand je te touche ici? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se pencha pour lécher un téton. La main qui ne le caressait pas vint agaçer l'autre. Arrachant d'autres cris délicieux de la bouche de Ianto qu'il embrassa à nouveau.

Puis en donnant un dernier coup de langue sur le téton, Jack déposa une trainée de baiser sur le corps de Ianto, en s'arrêtant au dessus du membre gonflé. Les yeux bleus remplis de luxure du plus âgé fixaient ceux à demi ouvert du plus jeune alors que sa langue se dirigeait sur toute la longueur, d'une manière péniblement lente pour Ianto.

Une rougeur profonde apparue sur les joues du gallois en regardant du coin de l'oeil comment Jack avait engouffrer son membre complètement et efficacement dans sa bouche; son souffle devint pénible.

Plus tard il parvint à articuler "Jack ! ...Aaaah..." entre quelques murmures incohérents de plaisir. Jack était en extase, il voulait que Ianto vienne et ce dernier ne pu en supporter d'avantage et accéda à l'attente de son Capitaine.

« Jaaaaaaack!!! » hurla le plus jeune alors qu'il se délivrait dans l'antre humide et chaud. Jack avala avec gourmandise et se redressa pour aller embrasser le jeune homme encore sur son nuage.

Avec un gémissement guttural, Jack se redressa en fixant Ianto et termina d'enlever son pantalon avec son boxer révélant son érection palpitante. Se mettant à genoux, il souleva Ianto et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux.

Puis dans un léger murmure à son oreille, Jack demanda « mets toi à califourchon sur moi ».

Jack se tourna pour prendre appui contre le montant du lit. Ianto se plaça au dessus des jambes de son patron, Jack saisi ses fesses pour les caresser. Ianto, lui, pu enfin reprendre en main le sexe de Jack.

L'Immortel lui offrit deux doigts qu'il prit profondément dans sa bouche. Le Capitane retira ses doigts et inséra un premier doigt en Ianto, s'assurant de toucher et frôler sa prostate, déclenchant des gémissements. Le jeune homme se serra plus encore contre le corps du Capitaine mais continuait à malaxer le membre en dessous lui.

Sous l'addition d'un autre doigt, Ianto se tordait dans la satisfaction absolue, ses joues toujours roses. Son souffle saccadé à chaque assaut, abusant de contact avec sa prostate. Finalement, un troisième doigt s'ajouta, le détendant encore plus.

Peu de temps après, Jack retira ses doigts. Ianto s'arrêta de masturber le sexe de son amant. Ce dernier utilisa sa salive chaude pour couvrir le bout de son érection "Est-ce que tu es prêts, Ianto ?"

Le gallois acquiesça de la tête. Jack l'attira vers lui un peu, se positionnant. Puis il le renversa sur le dos; puis lentement et soigneusement se glissa à l'intérieur de son amant. À la même vitesse, il entra et ressorti de nouveau; sans à-coups, calmement.

Ianto ferma les yeux sous la pointe de douleur à la première pénétration, puis se détendit et ressenti un vrai plaisir dès la seconde.

"Jack! Plus vite ! S'il te plaît!" Ianto rougi profondément, mais le mouvement affreusement lent le rendait plus fou qu'il n'était déjà. Il enroula ses avant-bras autour de Jack, au-dessous de ses épaules.

Le Capitaine n'eu pas besoin qu'on le lui redise une deuxième fois. C'était comme si cette requête avait fait exploser une bombe à retardement. En se retirant presque entièrement, il s'enfonça en Ianto d'un coup. Au son étranglé et dévergondé qui échappa de la gorge de son jeune amant, il accéléra son allure.

Ils entamèrent alors leur dernier refrain de gémissements et de respirations intenses qui réveilleraient n'importe quel ours en hibernation. Aucun des deux amants ne se souciaient d'être entendus par les voisins. La seule chose qui importait était le court chemin vers l'assouvissement.

Encore une fois, le Capitaine reprit son terrible mais non moins extrêmement plaisant rythme. Il sortait atrocement lentement de Ianto mais le pénétrait avec force.

"Ooh, Jaaack... s'il te plait" La voix de Ianto était grave et voilée; il n'avait presque plus d'air.

Jack l'embrassa en souriant et reprit le rythme plus rapide. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au seuil de l'orgasme, Ianto enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son amant, laissant des éraflures, des bons souvenirs cette fois. Ianto aurait presque voulu les avoir sur lui.

Avec un cri encore plus fort que les autres, hurlant chacun le prénom de l'autre, Jack et Ianto atteignirent l'orgasme à quelques secondes de différence. La semence du gallois s'étala sur leur poitrine alors que Jack en rempli son amour de la sienne.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après qu'ils aient repris leur respiration, le Capitaine fit le nécessaire pour les nettoyer et aida Ianto à s'allonger dans le lit, contre lui, à sa place, dans ses bras.

Jack allait s'endormir directement, mais il parvint à murmurer " Je t'aime Ianto... Bonne nuit," avant de s'endormir pour de bon. Mais il savait que Ianto avait murmuré « Je t'aime aussi ».

FIN !

* * *

_Pfff j'en peux plus ! Trop intense ce chapitre... mais bon, il fallait que ça le soit... Si avec ça Ianto n'est pas sûr, je sais plus quoi faire ! Lol_

_Reviewsss!!!! Merci_

_et à la prochaine, pour de nouvelles aventures torchwoodiennes ? :-D  
_


End file.
